Derpies in Fairy Tail 42
by ZeDerpies
Summary: After visiting a strange Fairy Tail website, four friends get sucked into Fiore. As they struggle to survive in the world filled insane mages, will they be able to find their way home? Or will they even want to go back home? Collaboration Fanfic by amberleaf4100, lionstar77, Epixnezz101, and warriorhorse7. Rating has been moved to T because of excessive swearing.
1. Prologue

**Derpies in Fairy Tail #42**

**Collaboration Fanfiction: lionstar77 (Maddie), amberleaf4100 (Taffy/Tiffany), Epixnezz101 (Emma), and Hanna**

**Disclaimer: Gonna put this once and once only, we don't own Fairy Tail, if we did, we would put ourselves in :P**

**Warning: Extreme insanity and Stalkerness in this fanfic. In this Fanfiction, Hanna, Emma, and Tiffany are 18, Maddie is 17. This begins during the summer.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Maddie's phone started vibrating, she shoved Wilt off her lap and trudged across the room.

"Hello?" She answered, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"_MADDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" A group of voices echoed through the phone, causing Maddie to drop it in surprise.

"Holy breadsticks!" She yelled, slowly inching away from the phone.

"_Holy shiz_." A voice said. "_Did she just fall off her bed and get a concussion?_"

"_It could be possible._" Another voice called out.

"_Maddie, ya still alive there?_"

Maddie hesitantly picked back up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered slowly.

"_OH THANK THE DORITO GODS!_"

"Emma...?" Maddie said, staring at the phone unsurely.

"_Maybe~_"

"Why the crap are you calling?" Maddie said exasperatedly, "It's like, 3 in the morning."

"_The question is_," Another voice asked, "_Why are YOU awake at 3 in the morning_?"

"Tiffany?" Maddie sighed, "Is Hanna there too?"

"_No, I'm in Narnia_." Hanna drawled sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing?" Maddie exhaled.

"_Break dancing with Narwhals_." Emma replied.

"_Look out your window._" Hanna said, "_Then look up_."

"My window?" Maddie asked.

"_No, your closet._" Tiffany said. "_OF COURSE YOUR WINDOW!_"

Maddie struggled to pull up her window, and stuck her head out into the darkness. Three heads suddenly appeared in front of her.

"HOLY-"

"Hello!" They chorused in unison, the voices echoing through the phone. Maddie shut the phone and put a hand to her heart.

"You guys gave me a heart attack, what the hell are you doing on my roof?"

"Reading manga and fanfiction!" Tiffany and Emma said, while Hanna just sat next to them, playing with her breyers.

"On my… roof?" Maddie said unsurely.

"Yup!" Hanna chirped.

"Come up here~" Tiffany said, pulling Maddie out onto the roof. "JOIN THE DARK SIDE!"

"Darth Vader in da house! Here have a cookie!" Emma yelled and started nomming on a cookie out of nowhere.

"Emma!" Hanna shouted, "Give me my cookie back! Or face Satan!" Tiffany pulled out her phone out of her pocket and opened the flappy bird app.

"NUUUUUU~ Here take it!" Emma whined. "JUST GET RID OF THAT APP!" Maddie sweatdropped, and closed her window behind her.

"Are you guys camping out on my roof?" She asked, "How did you guys get up here? And where did you get that lantern?"

"Tiffany brought it and a ladder." Hanna said and went back to her plastic horses. (Reenacting a Breva scene)

"Don't question where I got it." Tiffany said, pulling out her computer. "Now embrace the feels~"

"Beaut." Emma commented pretending to wipe a tear from her face. Maddie tugged at her Natsu scarf, and out fell her phone.

"Welp." Maddie said, "You guys have gotta leave before 7, my dorm mates are gonna wake up then."

"I wish we were your dorm mates." Tiffany sighed.

"We would never get any sleep though." Hanna stated.

"BUT WE WOULD BE ABLE TO FANGIRL ALL DAY!" Emma shouted, scaring what little birds there were in the trees away. They continued to talk and read fanfiction, as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon, mortals began filling the streets.

"Look, the sun looks like a piece of pepperoni!" Hanna said, pointing at the rising sun, attracting the attention of a few people. Mutters began to spread throughout the street.

"Why are there people on that roof?" A child asked.

"BECAUSE LOGIC!" The four people exclaimed, going back to their fanfiction, occasionally speaking up to say a bad pun. People stared at them weirdly, but continued on with their day.

"Look!" Tiffany exclaimed, turning around her computer screen.

"Yeah, its a _computer_, we know." Hanna and Emma said in twin sync.

"She means to look at what's on the screen 'O smart ones." Maddie deadpanned, pointing at the computer.

"Is it a meme?!" Emma asked pushing Maddie aside to look at the bright screen

"Is it a youtube video?" Hanna asked with hope.

"It's a website!" Tiffany said, "It's about Fairy Tail!"

"Umm… aren't there like, a million in the world?" Hanna asked.

"WHOOP~ Anime=Life, and Life=Life. Taffy and Emma's words of wisdom!" Emma cheered pumping her hand into the air.

"So, what's so special about this?" Hanna asked, "Does it include youtube videos?"

"Nope!" Tiffany said brightly, "But it does give you an _actual_ simulation in Fiore, and it looks pretty legit!"

"Tiffany, it's probably just another fraud." Hanna, Emma, and Maddie said together.

"Pfff." Tiffany waved them off, "I can dream!"

"I like to dream too!" Emma exclaimed, clicking on the BEGIN SIMULATION button. Suddenly, a giant gray vortex appeared above them. Not in the screen, but actually above them.

"Woahhhhhh." They all gasped.

"ANIMA!" Hanna yelled, dropping her breyers, jumping into it.

"VEEEE~" Emma yelled, following her twin sister.

"FOR NARNIA!" Maddie exclaimed, also jumping into the vortex. Tiffany sat there, staring at the anima, before sighing deeply, sinking her head into her hands.

"What is wrong with my life…" She muttered under her breath, and then she jumped in, leaving behind their precious fanfictions and electronics.

**DUN DUN DUN…**

** Yes, this is insane, but this is our lives in a nutshell. Well, we don't actually sneak to Maddie's house and climb up to her roof… **_**yet**_**. Anyway, we shall put Chapter 2 up soon.**

** Umm… lionstar77 (Maddie) isn't actually helping us type this story yet, we refused to add her until Chapter 3, because we needed blackmail against her.**


	2. New Life in Fairy Tail

**Derpies in Fairy Tail #42**

**Collaboration Fanfiction: lionstar77 (Maddie), amberleaf4100 (Taffy/Tiffany), Epixnezz101 (Emma), WarriorHorse7 (Hanna)**

**Chapter 2- New life in Fairy Tail**

**BTW, they actually go to the legit Fairy Tail, not a simulation, lionstar77 wanted me to clarify that. This fanfiction happens right before the Tartarus Arc, right after the Fairy Tail guild hall was rebuilt.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME! Also, there is a popularity poll between Maddie, Tiffany, Emma, and Hanna on our profile, if you guys have time, go take it… But read and review first please.**

**LAST THING! Review if you can think of a better name for this story! Winner gets a shout out and an invisible Natsu plushie...**

A bright flash of light suddenly flashed through the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"What the hell is that?" Erza asked, slightly pissed that something interrupted her

_strawberry-cake-eating-time-that-no-one-can-disturb-unless-they-wish-to-go-to-the-seven-depths-of-hell_ time.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE? COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" A pink haired teenager yelled, flames bursting to life around him.

"Close your mouth flame-brain!" Gray yelled, stripping (yet again) to his boxers, causing Juvia to faint.

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu yelled back.

"Please don't fight you two!" said Lucy trying to break them apart from their fight. The guild broke out into random fighting, bickering about what they usually bicker about. Suddenly, the light disappeared, causing everyone to look up from their fights. 4 girls dropped down from a gray portal, one with medium reddish brown hair, a girl with shoulder brown hair, another girl with very short brown hair, and a black-haired girl with waist length hair. The first three fell into a cluster on the floor, while the black-haired girl flipped and landed on her feet.

"Taffy-Chan, how could you land?" Emma asked getting up scratching her head.

"Because, unlike you guys, I actually took Karate." Tiffany replied, reaching up to fix her glasses, finding they were not there, she panicked, "Holy shiz! Where the hell are my glasses? I can't see crap without them!"

"I can't find my glasses either!" The Hanna yelped, looking around frantically, even though she could see fairly well without them.

"Swearing is bad!" Maddie scolded, "Even though I do it on a daily basis…"

"Hypocrite." The other three muttered, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of a guild hall, and that everyone was staring at them.

"Oh, allo Fairy Tail!" Emma called out and waved. The guild stared, still shock-shelled. "Uhh... Did I break their minds?" She asked standing up slowly.

"Not yet," Tiffany replied, "But I do fear for their sanity."

"Ours is long gone though." Hanna said getting up and dusting herself off.

"I still think I broke all their minds…" Emma huffed looking around. Maddie skipped right up to Natsu, who was completely ignoring the girl and still in a fight with Gray.

"Oh God." The three said eyes wide open. "STOP HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! QUICK!" But before they could reach her, Erza appeared in front of her, pointing her blade at her throat.

"Who are you?" She growled, a menacing aura bleeding out from her. "How dare you interrupt my cake eating time!"

"She did it!" Hanna, Maddie, and Tiffany said, pointing to Emma. "She clicked on the button!"

"Hey! You guys know I love clicking buttons! Its a habit!" She yelled back waving her arms. "I didn't know it would interrupt Erza's cake time! I love cake! I-" She went on, Tiffany clamped her hand over her mouth, making her shut up.

Next thing they knew, the four girls were sitting at a table in front of Master Makarov, surrounded by the whole guild with the exception of Natsu and Gray.

"So, what you girls are saying," Master Makarov sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Is that you were looking around in a library, and one of you accidentally cast a spell that teleported you here."

"Basically." They shrugged, acting as if this were an everyday thing.

"So what is your magic?" He asked

"What?" Hanna said looking over to him.

"I said, what is your magic?" He repeated, Emma's head perked up.

"Maddie, the documents…." Emma whispered, making Maddie look up.

"I have Animal Soul magic, Emma has Gun Magic, Hanna has Dark Écriture magic, and Tiffany has Requip Magic." Maddie said, reciting what they've already put in countless unpublished Fairy Tail stories.

"Well," Erza said, "Could you show us?"

"Uhh." Hanna stuttered, "Well-"

"We'd love to." Tiffany interrupted. "But we've _sort of _been up since 3 at night reading '_books_' on magic, it'd be nice to let us rest. Do you know any place we could stay?"

"Well." Lucy pondered, "There is always Fairy Hills."

"Noooo way." Maddie shook her head vigorously, Emma making an x with her arms besides her. "We've heard how expensive the pay is there. Only Tiffany would be able to pay for that, and we _all_ know she wouldn't share with us. Next option." Next to them, Tiffany put a hand to her heart in fake hurt.

"Well," Mirajane interjected, "There's also an abandoned tower out in the woods towards the east. It actually isn't in that bad shape, and there is no rent-"

"YES." The four girls cut Mira off, rushing to the door. "WE'LL TAKE IT!" The guild sweatdropped as they watched the girls dash out the door.

"Come back to get your guild marks tomorrow!" Master Makarov hollered after them, hoping that they could hear.

"AYE!" The girls screamed back. Mirajane tilted her head to the side as she watched them leave.

"Did I forget to mention that there were a family of wyverns living there?" Mira asked looking down at the four Fairy Tail stamps, while Natsu and Gray were in a corner, still bickering about who was stronger. It was an odd thing to fight about, since we all know that Erza's stronger than both of them combined anyway.

The four girls rushed outside and began to run in the general direction of the tower that Mirajane had told them about.

"This is going to be so cool!" Hanna said running aside Emma and Maddie, Tiffany (being Tiffany) was in the front.

"I call being the king of thy castle! Praise me peasants!" Emma cried in a heroic voice.

"_Right._" Tiffany drawled sarcastically patting Emma's head. "As if that would happen."

"You know you really suck at sarcasm." Emma glared at her.

"Pff." Tiffany laughed, "I wouldn't waste my sarcasm skills on a mere _peasant_ like you."

"Dissed~" Maddie and Hanna chorused, chuckling at Emma's misfortune.

"Aww, that's not fair." Emma whined, as they continued running through the streets, ignoring the strange looks they got from civilians, "You guys always gang up on me! _RUDE~_"

"Oh shut up and start running." Tiffany shouted back towards them, already at the edge of the forest, "You guys are so slowwwww."

"Well we're sorry that not everyone is like you!" Maddie huffed, slightly out of breath from running through the streets of Magnolia, Emma and Hanna in the same conditions beside her. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"At this time," Hanna puffed, "I wish I had a pony."  
"You always wish you had a pony!" The other three simultaneously said, already used to Hanna and her fangirling.

"From the Rev. War!" Hanna added, "Don't forget that!" The four girls laughed at each other.

"I wish we were _there_ already! We have been running all day!" Emma panted as they continued running.

"It's been 10 minutes since we left the guild….." Hanna claimed, Emma sighed dramatically.

"UGH!" Emma cried, "I'm _soooooooo_ bored~ I want to do something."

"Then don't be bored." Maddie said, Emma glared back at her.

"Yeah but _HOW_ Captain Obvious." Emma mumbled back, "If only I had my Shuffle and headphones. I need music right about now."

"Singing is music, so just sing." Maddie replied

"You know I suck at singing." Emma whined, trying to find an excuse to get out of using her voice for anything except for annoying people.

"No you don't." Hanna said lightly, adding to the attempt.

"Yes I do."

"I testify to that." Tiffany interrupted, "Have any of you _heard_ her try to sing? It sounds like… a dying moose on steroids."

"Thanks… WAIT... HEY!"

"Well, you're the one who said it, not me. I just proved your point." Tiffany shrugged, turning another corner in the worn out gravel road.

"Touché~" Emma said thoughtfully, jogging lightly after her.

"Hey guys, look!" Maddie shouted, pointing up. "I see the tower!"

"DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!" Hanna shouted, causing the other 3 to sweatdrop.

"Candy Mountain Charlie! Candy Mountain!" Tiffany and Emma mimicked in a high pitched voices, causing Maddie to laugh.

"Lets go!" Maddie yelled with excitement and started to run to it, with the others not far behind her.

However, before any of them could actually reach the tower itself, a giant roar shook the earth erupted, causing the four to stop in their tracks.

"The hell was that?" Maddie asked, scared.

"Show yourself you son of a fish!" Emma cried shaking her fist in the air.

"...The hell…" Hanna said looking around frantically.

"Lets go check it out." Tiffany said walking towards the tower

"Are you crazy?! A large roar just came from there and we need to '_check it out_'? Thats crazy!" Hanna yelled gripping on Tiffany's arm.

"We are the derpies, and they derpies _are_ crazy. I'm in." Emma said trotting to the toward, Tiffany shook her arm out of Hanna's grasp and started again for the roaring tower.

"Lets go." Maddie said to Hanna and started walking too. Hanna sighed as she followed the others to the fortress.

"Usually Tiffany would be the rational one." Hanna muttered under her breath. "But in these kinds of situations, _I'm_ the only one that understands. They're so brash, I swear it's not healthy." Nonetheless, she trailed slowly after them.

Tiffany reached the tower first.

"Man~" She muttered, running her fingers across the stone. "This tower even has ivy growing on it, cool!" And she began climbing up, using the cracks in the stone and ivy for hand and foot hold.

"Holy shiz Tiffany." Maddie shouted, "There's a flipping door, _right_ over there, but nooo, you go in the castle by _climbing up the side_." Tiffany turned and looked down at Maddie's shrinking figure.

"Well, yeah." She said, pulling herself up another few feet. "How else do you get in a castle?" Hanna facepalmed, while Emma whooped, beginning to climb up after Tiffany.

"Come on guys!" She chirped. "Let's go!"

"We'll… take the door." Hanna said, not feeling like dying today.

"I'll go with her…" Maddie muttered, pulling Hanna towards the wooden door, "We'll meet you inside." Tiffany had already reached the first window, and was beginning to pull it open when, a large roar once again rang out from the tower.

"HOLY SHIZ!" Emma screamed, her hand slipping, Tiffany barely managed to grab it in time, and pulled her up.

"You guys okay?" Hanna yelled from inside the building, "Did Emma die?"

"Tiffany, if she dies you're gonna have to explain to her parents!" Maddie shouted to the girl.

"She's fine." Tiffany called back, "Calm your asses."

"Holy Doritos." Emma gasped, putting a hand to her heart, "I thought I was going to die there."

"Emma, even if you fell from this height you wouldn't die." Tiffany deadpanned. "Now let's get down." She slowly lowered herself down from the ledge, and dropped the remaining 6 or so feet.

"But it's still scary~" Emma whined, dropping down as well. "Now up the stairs we go!" She began marching towards the spiraling staircase, however, before she could reach it, her hood was grabbed by Maddie.

"Let's look around first." Maddie said, "This is gonna be our new home."

"Yay." Hanna said sarcastically, "A house that roars every 5 minutes!"

"We'll find the source." Tiffany stated, "This castle looks cool, I wanna live here."

"VEEE~ Me too!" Emma shouted, running around in her own little circle. "Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the-"

"This proves my point that Emma can't sing." Tiffany said flatly, covering her ears from the offensive sound. Maddie winced, burying her head in her Natsu scarf.

"It's not that ba-." Hanna said, but then, Emma reached an extremely high note. "Okay, maybe it is." Emma finally finished her 'song of doom' and turned to find three people huddled in a corner of the room, their ears dripping blood.

"Hey!" She yelled offended. "It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is…" The three muttered, trying to get the ringing in their ears to go away.

"Well whatever!" Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I bet Tiffany can't sing either!"

"Actually…" Tiffany muttered, "Believe it or not I was in the Church Choir."

"So Emma, about the fact that Tiffany can't sing." Hanna asked, eyebrow raised.

"YOU WENT TO CHURCH?!" Emma gasped in shock, "BUT YOU ACT LIKE A DEVIL."

"Emma." Maddie facepalmed, "We've known her for like, 12 years. You didn't know she went to church?"

"Great friend you are." Hanna said flatly.

"Hey!" Emma raised her hands in defense, "I'm sorry!"

"How could you forget? Anyways, singing ability isn't the point. Even though Emma sounds like a walrus on steroids, we still need to figure out where that roaring is coming from. It's really freakin' me out." Hanna said, looking up the stairs as Emma started to yell about the 'Walrus on steroids' part.

"It's moose on steroids!" Emma shouted, "I do _not_ sound like a walrus! I sound like a moose!"

"Whatever, just look for what could be making that roaring." Maddie ordered, pushing the two twins apart.

"Vee~ Ok!" Emma cheered happily looking around. "Hey guys, do you think that the sound might be from a _Narwhal_? YES! NARWAL TOWER!" She fistbumped the air.

"Wow, you really haven't gotten smarter these past few years have you." Tiffany deadpanned, looking at Emma.

"Nope," Maddie commented looking outside the window trying to see a birds-eye view of the forest looking for the roaring creature. It didn't help much though, since the window was a good 10 feet off the ground and Maddie was… about 5 feet tall. (Been that way since she was 11. #forevershort)

"You know guys," Tiffany said sarcastically, "There's this wonderful invention called _stairs_, and they help you _climb_ places."

"_NO. WAY_!" Emma gasped in fake shock, "That's amazing!"

"I know right!" Hanna gasped alongside her sister. "Maybe we could… _use_ it!"

"Shut up, lets just get going." Maddie replied, starting to climb up the stairs.

"Vee!" Emma called out as she darted up the stairs, passing Maddie.

"Oh, so is this a race now?" Tiffany called with a smirk, running up the stairs.

"No fair!" Hanna called, starting to run up the stairs, but her horrible athletic ability left her in 2nd to last place while Maddie was catching up.

"I'm gonna beat y-" Emma began to say as her foot gripped onto a stair, and she fell backwards. Of course, everybody else behind her came tumbling down.

"Dangit Emma, watch where you're going!" Hanna called from the bottom of the mob of fallen mages. Tiffany (who was at the front) looked back and stared at them blankly.

"That just proves that we take our time." Tiffany deadpanned, starting to walk up the stairs albeit slower. Hanna and Emma stood up at the same time (twin sync!) They both gasped and smirked at each other.

"We're going to find something more entertaining to do!" They said in exact sync, laughing afterwards.

Maddie groaned in frustration, shoving Emma's (very) heavy body off of her own and swiftly jumping over the twins.

As Tiffany wasn't paying attention, Maddie zipped past her.

"Wait! Maddie isn't faster than me!" Emma whined.

"She isn't. She just doesn't want to get crushed by you again..." Tiffany sweat-dropped. "We're all still much stronger, her arms are like noodles or something."

As if it was written out like a play, Maddie called something down, "I'm not strong enough to open this door! Halp!"

The girls ran to catch up, being greeted with a tall mahogany door. "I suspect whatever is roaring is behind that," Tiffany said, tapping the intricately carved door.

"Would make sense. It looks sort of like a boss door from a video game," Maddie chirped, pushing her back against the tall door and trying to open it.

Tiffany and Emma both took one hand and pushed the other door, opening it easily. Maddie laughed nervously and stepped in.

The four girls all looked up, seeing a giant pitch black wyvern in front of them. It roared loudly and spread it's large ripped wings.

"Now I understand why it hasn't terrorized Magnolia, flying must be hard for it. Looks like a mage or swordsman came and destroyed his wings so he could call himself a hero," Maddie said, frowning at the giant creature's wounds.

"We should just kill it," shrugged Tiffany, pulling a machete out of her belt. "At least the dimension got my character design right."

"Don't kill it!" Hanna exclaimed, stealing Tiffany's blade and accidently cutting herself. "Ow..."

Maddie looked up at the creature, and saw a small silver wyvern- obviously a hatchling Behind the black wyvern was also a not-as-big white one, probably the mother.

"Cute! It's a family! The other hatchlings are hiding though..." Emma trailed.

"So maybe we're supposed to defeat them?" Asked Hanna.

"No! Mira wouldn't want us to kill animals... we're supposed to drive them out? Or befriend them?" Maddie pondered. Tiffany shrugged nonchalantly, bringing out another hidden dagger (seriously, where does she hide these things?), twirling it around her fingers.

Maddie decided it was befriend, since the wyverns would die from being driven out. She knew a bit too much about mythical creatures, so this wouldn't be hard.

Wyverns were patriarchal, and the mothers protected the babies as the males hunted. So befriending the male would be a start.

She slowly stepped toward him and held out her hand, tossing some dog treats that were in her pocket up to him.

The male gulped them up and lowered his wings, reaching down to nudge the girls with his muzzle. Emma stepped up and touched his muzzle, and he gave this (evil) smile-sort of thing before leaning over and throwing her out the window. A loud crash was heard...

"I'M OKAY!" Emma yelled. "Sorta!" Everyone, of course, sent a confused look towards the window. Tiffany pulled her machete out of Hanna's hands.

"Okay~" She drawled, "Gimme some space, I won't kill 'em or anything."

"Sure…" Maddie said unsurely, "But if you hurt him at all, I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY!" Tiffany nodded, springing into the air.

"Holy shit-tacos!" She yelled, jumping a solid 25 some feet into the air. "WHY THE HELL DID I JUMP SO FREAKING HIGH?!" Hanna shrugged, completely ignoring her dilemma, looking for a way to reach Emma. Tiffany landed with a crash, groaning and rubbing her legs.

"Well, this is the world where magic is possible, so it would only be normal if our physical abilities were strengthened too." Maddie stated like she was still trying to figure it out, flapping her arms around. Everyone stared at her in total shock.

"Hanna," Tiffany whispered, "How do you think she got kidnapped this time? I mean… Maddie can't possibly be smart."

"I dunno~" Hanna whisper-shouted back. "Maybe it was the purple aliens again?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Maddie snapped back, glaring at the two.

"Maybe the Unicorns? The Zebra Equus?" Hanna continued. Suddenly, a bellowing roar interrupted their thoughts about Maddie's apparent capture. Tiffany sighed, before jumping again. This time, she landed on the large wyvern's head. Roaring again, the wyvern raised a hand, attempting to knock Tiffany off. Meanwhile, Hanna and Maddie crossed over to the window where Emma had been thrown out.

"Hey Italy~" Maddie called out, careful not to alarm the other wyverns. "You okay?"

"Eh heh…" A sheepish voice responded, "Mind helping me up?"

"We're coming…" Hanna sighed, pulling a ladder that just so happened to be there into position. Climbing up, with her and Maddie's combined efforts- managed to pull her sister back on.

"Whew~" Emma sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought I was going to die there." Maddie pulled out her phone, and quickly opened to her fanfiction page.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sobbed, scrolling down. "There's no wifi!" Hanna and Emma immediately entered similar states of depression.

"Well…" Emma muttered dejectedly, "There went our hopes of being able to watch Fairy Tail."

"Bakaaaaaaaaa!" Tiffany shouted, dodging another powerful strike from the father wyvern.

"We're in Fiore for crying out loud." Hanna finished, and Emma '_ohhhed_' before looking back at the shell shocked Maddie. The two began to poke her, examining her petrified face.

"Hey." Hanna said, "You think she's okay?" Emma let out an evil laugh before pulling out a marker.

"Where did you get that?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"Tiffany." Emma chuckled, "Where else?"

"I think Tiffany is influencing you a little too much..."

Tiffany landed back on the ground, the claw of the wyvern nearly missing her, instead tearing her cloak.

"Oh snap." Maddie said, now back to normal (she hasn't noticed the marker on her face) "That wyvern is gonna be murdered!" A murderous aura surrounded Tiffany, and an evil face replaced her normally bored one. She leapt back onto the wyvern and stared it straight in the eye.

"Now listen here." She gritted, an extremely strong killing intent escaping, "I tried to not hurt you too much, but you RIPPED MY FREAKING CLOAK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTED! I DEMAND COMPENSATION. YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE OUR STEEDS UNTIL WE DEEM YOU FREE… Or else we'll have a new wyvern scale collection..." Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Tiffany~" Maddie shouted, "Now's not the best time to go into devil mode, you'll ruin the house." Tiffany stared back at Maddie.

"To be frank." She said, "Does it look like I care?"

"You won't get any more strawberries…?" Hanna said hesitantly, hoping this would calm her down.

"NO!" Emma gasped, "NOT LE STRAWBERRIES!" This managed to calm Tiffany down… a tad bit.

"Now I'm not gonna hurt you." Tiffany started, Maddie, Hanna and Emma huddled together, all thinking _liessssssss_. "But you've gotta let me cut those chains, okay?"

"Chains?" Maddie asked, blinking.

"I suppose they are hard to see, look near their feet." Tiffany pointed, causing all of their attention to shift to the wyvern's feet. They gasped, various chains bound the wyverns to the floor, some inflicting wounds.

"Now hold still…" Tiffany muttered, approaching the father, and although his wings shifted a bit in agitation, he held still.

"Requip!" Tiffany yelled, her machete glowed and was replaced by a silver sword.

"Woahhhhh." Emma gasped, "How'd ya do that?" Tiffany stared at the sword and shrugged.

"Dunno." She replied, "Just wanted to try it out." Maddie and Hanna's faces were replaced with shocked ones. '_You mean it was just an intuition?_' they thought. Tiffany raised the sword into the air, and in one clean move sliced off all of the black wyvern's chains. She then proceeded to move on to the silver one and the white one. They cowered a bit, huddling close to each other, attempting to hide what seemed to be the youngest one. Tiffany didn't hesitate, and cleaved off their chains as well. Maddie, Hanna, and Emma had managed to make their way down.

"It's okay." Maddie cooed, "We're just trying to help." Hanna and Emma stared at the silver and white one, before slowly reaching out to pet them. The two wyverns hesitantly moved away, revealing a small, cowering pink wyvern. Needless to say, Maddie immediately went into fangirl mode.

"Ohhh, you're so cute!" She cooed, "You're so precious, yes you are!" Hanna and Emma stood at the side in shocked silence.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tiffany said flatly.

"Hey!" Maddie protested, "One does not simply talk to a cute animal in a normal voice!" Tiffany facepalmed and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, "Now could I at least cut he-she's chains?"

"HE-SHE SPECIES!" Emma yelled, pumping her arms into the air. Tiffany sidestepped around her, and sliced off the last of the chains. The sword instantly changed back to a machete, and Tiffany collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Geez~" She sighed, "At least we didn't totally destroy the tower."

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt…" Hanna said, "But we've sorta got bigger problems here…" The dark wyvern was making its way towards the girls, and suddenly, he scooped Tiffany up onto his head.

"The hell?" Tiffany yelled, clinging onto one of his many horns as to not slip off.

_We thank you_. A ringing voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?" Maddie squealed, hugging the baby wyvern.

"I think it's that guy." Emma stated, pointing at the wyvern Tiffany was currently riding on.

"You know you're slow when Emma finds out something before you…" Hanna muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Maddie and Emma yelled in unison. Hanna chuckled nervously, backing away slowly.

_As return for freeing our family_. The wyvern continued in a deep, baritone voice. _We will become your steeds as you proposed earlier_.

"Tch!" Tiffany scoffed, lightly punching the wyvern's head. "You ripped my cloak! We still have to talk about that!" The wyvern shook her off, causing her to land with a '_thunk_'! Emma and Maddie merely laughed at her.

_As you can see, we still need to heal and rest_… The wyvern spoke, stretching its ripped wings.

As the wyvern spoke, Maddie finally took the time to observe her surroundings. The baby wyvern she was holding... well, she could only hold his head, his scales were a withered pink due to being stuck in one place for so long.

"Is there any way we could help?" Hanna asked worriedly.

_Simply keep those arrogant 'heros' away from us. We'll heal on our own time._

"That's fine and all." Tiffany said, sitting back up and rubbing her back. "There's a huge meadow out back, maybe you could put those to use…?"

"Then what should we do with this room?" Emma asked, kicking stray pieces of the broken chain and rubble aside. "I mean, its far to big to be a bedroom or anything, and the ceiling is _really_ far up."

"Once the wyverns have some of their crap together they can come back. We'll get rid of the roof, so they can actually get some sun,"

"Nah, don't get rid of the roof," Tiffany said, "Keep that, we can knock out one of the walls and let them come in that way. Getting rid of the roof is too much work, and what would happen when it starts to rain?"

"Sure." Hanna shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Emma, Hanna and I should take the wyverns outside." Maddie started, "Tiffany should go get some furniture."

"Why meeeee?" Tiffany whined, "I wanna play with le wyverns too."

"You're the only one that's strong enough to go get the furniture." Hanna stated, "Besides, do you really wanna entrust the task to Emma?" Tiffany shuddered, before rushing towards the staircase, passing by a giddy Emma that was trying to teach her white wyvern how to sing 'draw a circle that's the earth'. Needless to say, that wyvern didn't enjoy it very much...

**END- Cuz it was getting too long.**

**So, just to get this straight, the father wyvern is about the size of a house, and the other wyverns are about half of his size. (Minus the mother, who is maybe a few feet shorter than him)**

**This is the who owns which wyvern:**

**Black Wyvern: Tiffany-Name: Akuma**

**Silver Wyvern: Hanna-Name: Lalia**

**White Wyvern: Emma-Name: Circletine (until further notice)**

**Pinky Wyvern: Maddie-Name: Mashumaro "Maru" - Marshmallow**

**We'll repost soon, but we're sort of busy with school… BUT FRET NOT, SPRING BREAK IS COMING NEXT WEEK!**


	3. Getting Settled

**Derpies in Fairy Tail #42**

**Chapter 3- Getting Settled**

**A/N Read and review... also, please write in the reviews any more creative names you can think of for this fanfiction.**

Tiffany dragged the last of the furniture into the various rooms.

"OI!" Tiffany screamed, "Aren't any of you gonna help?"

"HELL NO!" Three voices screamed back, "WE SHALL PLAY WITH LE WYVERNS!" Tiffany groaned, of course followed by a faceplant onto the drawer she was currently dragging up the long-ass staircase.

"Why is this so goddamn long?" Tiffany sighed, dragging the drawer up another few steps. "And why the hell do the bedrooms have to be on the third floor?" Pulling the white drawer next to the matching white bed, Tiffany exhaled slowly.

"I'll get the mattresses later." She sighed, "I'm taking a break~" Tiffany stood up, cracking her back before going up the last bit of the spiral staircase.

"Guys, I'm pretty much don-" Tiffany called, stopping mid-sentence at the sight in front of her. "WHAT THE CRAP?!" The room had been cleaned and furnished. There was red carpeting on the floor, and the room was absolutely sparkling (quite literally). Even the wyvern were looking better, all of their wounds had been bandaged up, and Maru (Maddie's wyvern) had been unfortunate enough to have Maddie's cat collar tied around one of his claws. Emma and Circletine had been drawing circles for the past three hours, while Hanna and Lalia were trying to chase away rats.

"... You guys were _so_ much help." Tiffany drawled, heading over to Akuma, "You think we could knock that wall out now?"

_I like you brat._ Akuma chuckled,_ most humans wouldn't even think about knocking out walls_.

"What can we say?" Tiffany shrugged, "The four of us- we're insane."

"CIRCLETINE!" Emma randomly yelled in the background, jumping onto Circletine. Hanna danced around Lalia in circles, trying to catch the last rat, while Maddie was… putting '_accessories_' on Maru (Also, drawing bunnies on his shoulderbone like a tattoo). Akuma stood up, swinging his tail side to side, Tiffany ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit. Without another warning, the tail swung right up to wall, knocking out quite a large chunk.

"Oh hey look." Hanna pointed, "There's a balcony."

"No duhr Captain Obvious." Emma said, patting Circletine's head.

"Uh guys." Maddie said, "The wall's pretty stable… but we might want to clean this up." Tiffany shrugged, going back down the staircase.

"Whatever, I'm gonna drag the mattresses upstairs now."

"Hey!" Emma yelled, "Aren't you gonna help?"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you…" Tiffany muttered, slamming the Mahogany door behind her.

After the three girls had finally cleaned out most of the rubble, the sun had long set, and they were exhausted. The wyverns were tired as well, they had curled up into balls, and had fallen into a deep slumber. Tiffany yawned, causing a shockwave of yawns to ring around the room- human and wyvern alike.

"Let's go back to the third floor... it's 10:30," said Tiffany, looking at her phone. "I'll plug in the modem so there is wifi..." Maddie yawned, standing up and beginning to leave the room.

**Back at the guild…**

"Oh god... those 4 didn't come back... do you think they were killed or something?" Mira asked fretting over the girl's safety. Erza nodded, giving a worried frown.

"No, I don't think so," Makarov interrupted, hopping off the counter and onto their table. "There was just something about those four... I have a feeling that they have it under control."

Erza have an understanding nod and excused herself, whereas Mira just bit her lip.

_I hope so, Master..._

**The next day...**

_"You wished for it, too, the moment I glared at you, such unfortunate souls..." - Outer Science 3_

The 4 girls awoke to a creaking door and feet pattering around up the stairs. Defense mode was automatically activated, Maddie grabbing her scissors, Tiffany with a coffee table, Emma had a extension cord stick and Hanna with a lamp. They rushed up the stairs after the noises. When they reached the wyvern floor, they saw a group of ragtag people holding swords and guns.

"We have nobly come to slay these monsters, and they are ASLEEP!?" one groaned.

"Umm, who are-" Maddie began politely, only to be interrupted by Tiffany-

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tiffany yelled, directing the group's attention to her.

"We have come to slay the drag- wyverns-" One corrected before moving on, "and become the heroes-"

"And heroines!" A girl from the group shouted,

"Yes, and heroines, of Magnolia!" By this time, their loud, irritating squawking had woken Akuma along with Lalia, the biggest wyverns of the group.

_What was that?_ Akuma questioned menacingly, as the 'heroes' started to back away.

"No need to get angry!" One of them stuttered, waving his hands in a 'please don't eat us' way. Tiffany looked at Maddie, Maddie looked at Emma, Emma looked at Hanna, and a series of evil faces spread to the four. Their heads tilted in unison, and a killing intent seeped out of them, causing the mismatched group to shuffle slowly towards the balcony.

"Ah hah…" The girl chuckled nervously, "We'll be going now though." Without another word, the five self-proclaimed 'heroes' jumped out the window and began dashing towards the town.

"And stay the hell out!" Emma and Tiffany called after them, waving a mocking farewell.

"Well," Hanna yawned, trying to blink the last bits of sleep out of her eyes, "That was a _great_ way to start the day."

"Aye!" Maddie shouted, pumping her fist into the air, "Let's get ready to go to the guild!" The four girls rushed downstairs to get dressed, each pulling on their signature outfits. As they reached the second level, Maddie, Hanna, and Emma's mouths were agape.

"TIFFANY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS SHIT?!" They screamed in unison. The kitchen and the living room were decorated with many couches, lamps, there was even a random aquarium… It practically looked like a five-star hotel. Tiffany gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like '_blackmail_'.

"You raided a furniture shop, didn't you?" The three deadpanned, Tiffany chuckling sheepishly.

"I called it!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Actually," Hanna corrected, "We all said it at the same time."

"Yeah Emma." Tiffany nodded, "Get your facts right."

"Oh hey look~" Maddie interrupted them, "Breakfast!" There sitting innocently on the marble counter (yes, it has to be marble, don't judge) were 4 dishes filled to the brim with pancakes… and strawberries. There were even some bags of meat sitting next to the table.

"STRAWBERRIES!" Emma cried running to the table and began stuffing her mouth full of them, Tiffany followed.

"I get some too, baka!" she ordered, shoving Emma over and sat down, and began to eat like a civilized person. Emma rolled her eyes and sat down, beginning to eat with very _few_ manners. Hanna and Maddie walked over and to started to eat, with _way_ more manners than Emma but a little less civilized than Tiffany.

"This tastes amazing! Who made it?" Hanna said, stuffing her mouth with her poorly cut pancake pieces..

"Tiffany?" Maddie asked to the black-haired girl numming on a strawberry, Tiffany shook her head and continued to eat.

"I can't cook to save my life." Tiffany mumbled in between bites.

"I- Sheay- it waz, the- mm- Wyverns." muffled Emma with pancakes and strawberries in her mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed and talk when you're _done_ eating that food…" Hanna growled shaking her head. Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"You think the wyverns can even fit down here?" Tiffany sighed at Emma's stupidity.

"Well.. who made it then?" Hanna asked, confused. Tiffany pointed at the very big microwave.

"I bought a breakfast maker." Tiffany explained, "Since none of us can cook."

"And I'm assuming you stole that too?" Maddie inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"Anyway," Hanna started, "I can cook, too! I'm not _that_ good, but at least I _can_."

"That's nice." Tiffany said sarcastically, patting Hanna on the head. "But sorry, none of us are willing to risk it." Emma nodded her agreement.

"Anyway," Maddie said, "When we're done, let's go to the guild."

"AYEEE!" The three yelled in agreement, before going back to devouring their pancakes.

As the girls finished eating- no, devouring- their pancakes, they began heading towards the guild. As they traveled on the winding path that lead back to town, they began to practice their magic. Hanna took out a magic pen, and began writing enchantments in midair, occasionally slamming into a wall that she accidentally put up. Emma kept re-quipping her pistol, in and out of existence, causing flashes of light to blink on and off.

"This isn't very effective," Hanna commented, looking at her pen, "We need new magic equipment."

Everybody nodded in agreement as they lapsed once more into silence. When they reached the guild, Tiffany did the honor of opening the door for the group, and the doors swung open to reveal a bunch of mages brawling.

"How did we not see this coming?" Maddie said with an annoyed look as even Tiffany, Emma and Hanna joined in.

"Fight meeeeeeeee!" They heard Natsu said, even though he was already in a battle.

"Kill me now..." Maddie muttered, seeing Hanna walk over to Freed, Tiffany begin chatting/eating strawberry cake with Erza and Emma hugging/crushing Happy.

"OI! YOU BRATS!" Makarov bellowed, changing in an instance from the short old man he was into a tall, towering giant. "STOP FIGHTING!" Everybody stopped dead in their tracks, and Natsu, who had ended up in mid air, belly-flopped onto the ground, still looking at the gigantic Makarov.

"Thank you," the elderly POWERHOUSE said, shrinking size and giving a merry grin. "I'd like to introduce four new guild members. You four go over and get stamps; the rest of you can carry on with your plain, boring lives." Cana rolled her eyes,

"Gee, thanks old man." She said in exasperation as Tiffany, Maddie, Hanna, and Emma made their way over to Mira. Maddie got a purple stamp on her right collarbone (left for her), Emma got a black mark on her right wrist, Hanna got changeling-green above her right elbow, and Tiffany got black on her left arm. Natsu shuffled from foot to foot impatiently.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled, spouting fire, "Let's fight!"

"How about no..." Maddie sweat-dropped. "Let's go get new equipment you guys." The 3 girls nodded and Natsu being who he was, yelled and charged.

_**BOOM**_

Suddenly, a giant crash echoed throughout the guild, and 4 giant… objects came flying in through a hole in the roof. As the dust settled, what could only be described as four miniature dragons stood before them.

_You little brat_. Akuma growled. _You dare try to hurt our masters?_ The guild could only gape on in shocked awe.

"Cool!" Natsu yelled, "It's a dragon!"

_I'm a fucking wyvern you rat._ Akuma said, flicking Natsu across the guild. _Get your facts right_.

"_**Jesus **_**Christ** Akuma! I have a picture of that guy in my locker!" screeched Maddie, waving her arms frantically. However, nobody listened to her (I mean, who listens to Maddie anyway?). Lalia continued to stare at the rest of the guild, Circletine kept on flying around in circles (occasionally getting extremely dizzy and crashing into the floor), Akuma kept on insulting Natsu, and Maru just sat there, extremely confused.

"Okay. So do I have this right.. our wyverns decided to crash the guild, Natsu is passed out in the corner, everybody is completely frozen stiff, and we're the only ones that know what's going on?" Hanna asked, listing things off on her hand. "Oh, also, Maddie looks like she is having a seizure?" Emma nodded in agreement.

"Dat sounds about right." She replied, as Tiffany began walking over to Akuma.

"Thanks for helping… but you sort of destroyed half the guild." Tiffany deadpanned, pointing towards the poor ceiling. Bits of loose rubble were still falling, landing on some of the guild heads and causing them to return to consciousness.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DRAGONS IN THE GUILD?!" yelled Gajeel. ¨Because the new members have wyverns,¨ Levy calmly replied; her eyes not leaving her book.

"Oh," Coughed Gajeel and began to choke down some screws.

"Well, can somebody **GET THEM OUT BEFORE THEY RUIN THE WHOLE GUILD HALL**?!" Lucy screamed, "_**AGAIN**_?!"

"Awwww, but that takes effort~" Emma whined.

"Well, rebuilding the guild would take _more_ effort than escorting them out," Freed commented, breaking his silence streak.

"Nuuu! Fine we'll get them out. Come on dude, _MOVE_!" Emma cried running over to the silver wyvern and began pushing Circletine but the only thing moving was Emma's feet on the ground like a treadmill.

"Lalia, can you and all the other Wyverns go back home? This is our guild, they're not going to try to hunt you guys." Hanna asked the white wyvern, who was being pushed by Emma.

_Probably not. _Lalia replied, shrugging.

"Why not?!" Gray complained, annoyance in his tone. The whole guild erupted into talking and obvious bickering. Maru face-clawed and curled up on the ground. Maddie lay on Maru's back reading a book, at this point not giving two shits about everyone around her. Tiffany, well, she was still eating cake, leaving the two twins to deal with the situation. Hanna stood completely still, and whipped out her only defense at a time like this.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed (from lunchroom experience), giving Maddie a heart attack and causing her to jump and drop her book.

"Nooo! You made me drop Ashfur!" she wailed sadly, reaching down and desperately trying to reach the book, which was trapped between Maru's tail and body.

"Ashfur's ok…" She grumbled, glaring around at the guild.

"Now calm the fuck," Hanna said calmly, letting her eyes scan the room, "Let us explain."

"When we moved into the tower Mira told us about, we found a family of wyverns." Tiffany began explaining, before Maddie took over.

"We couldn't kill them, so we tamed them."

"That still doesn't tell us why there's 4 drag- wyverns in the guildhall." Natsu said, looking at the Derpies with crossed arms.

"Wow, did Natsu actually say something logical?" Gray snickered, receiving a threat from Natsu, followed by a threat from Erza.

"We're sorry!" Hanna apologized.

"Aye!" Emma followed. Before both twins glared at Maddie and Tiffany for not saying anything.

"Hai, hai…" Tiffany muttered, taking another bite of her delicious cake.

"It won't happen again." Maddie drawled, flipping another page in her book.

"We all know _that's_ a lie…" Cana said, not seeming to care that four wyverns just crashed into the guildhall _and_ could talk. The Derpies (in other words, the twins, because the other two had found things to occupy themselves with) just looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Well umm... they followed us? What the hell am I supposed to tell you?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused.

"Would you girls like to take a job?" Mira asked politely, as if completely oblivious to the circumstances.

"HELL YA!" The foursome yelled, sprinting to the mission board, each of them pointing at various jobs they wanted to do.

**So, we're cutting this off here, because we really need a good place to stop… and (according to Hanna) CLIFFHANGER FTW. Anyway, R & R… or Akuma, Lalia, Circletine, and Maru will come and hunt you down…**


	4. Mission

**Derpies in Fairy Tail #42**

**Collaboration Fanfiction: lionstar77 (Maddie), amberleaf4100 (Taffy/Tiffany), Epixnezz101 (Emma), WarriorHorse7 (Hanna)**

**Chapter 4- Mission**

"Vee~" Emma squealed. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"We should go on this one." Hanna said pointing at a job that described finding a lost pet in Worth Woodsea. "It's fairly easy, and it does pay 10,000 jewels."

"Sure." Tiffany shrugged. "Why not?"

"Then it's settled! Maddie will do the work finding it and we'll kill the monsters!" Emma chirped.

"What!?" Maddie screeched, falling off Maru and onto the floor.

"Well, in all honesty." Tiffany started. "I would scare away all the animals, Emma would creep them out with her weirdness-"

"Hey!" Emma interrupted, "I wouldn't creep them o-"

"Yes you would." Tiffany said, cutting Emma off. "Anyway, Hanna would… start… screaming… ponies… and…"

"Alright, alright I get it!" Maddie sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll look for the animals, you guys will do all the other jazz!"

"Hey Mira!" Hanna yelled, ripping the mission off the board. "Could we take this mission?"

"Sure!" Mira smiled cheerfully, taking the paper from the girls and stamping it. "Have you guys decided on a team name?"

"Derpies." The four girls replied simultaneously. "We'll be leaving now minna~"

"Oh right, I've been meaning to ask this." Lucy piped up. "But why does Maddie have marker on her face?" **(See Chapter 3)** Hanna, Emma, and Tiffany burst out laughing.

"Omiglob." Tiffany laughed, clutching her stomach. "She still hasn't noticed."

"What!? AUGH, you jerks!" Maddie shrieked, rubbing her face. She successfully got the marker off... but her face was bright red because of skin sensitivity. "Taffy…"

"Hey!" Tiffany said, raising her hands up in defense. "I actually didn't do it. Emma did."

"Hey! Don't sell me out!" Emma said, patting Hanna's back as she struggled to breathe from laughing so hard. "Hanna, don't die on us."

"Whatever... let's just go find the fricking pet..." Maddie growled. "Maybe then I can actually hang out with a friendly creature…"

Emma gasped. "Did she just call us... _un-friendly_!?"

"Well." Tiffany shrugged. "I can't deny that."

"Guys, hurry up!" Hanna shouted, getting over her laugh attack, and already standing at the door. "The train to Worth Woodsea leaves in an hour! We still have to go back and pack!"

**Later~ After the girls packed and went to the train station...**

"When is the train gonna come?" Emma asked, currently sprawled out on a bench. "I'm bored!"

"We all are." Tiffany replied, shoving Emma over a bit. "Now scoot over, all of us wanna sit down."

"How long do you think the train ride will be?" Hanna questioned.

"Forever long," Maddie replied, turning a book page. She suddenly gasped, "OH NO! BRIGHT STREAM!"

"Shut up," Tiffany said dryly.

"NO! SHE'S DEAD!" Maddie sobbed, shaking her book around in a fit.**(A/N- Bright Stream and the earlier mentioned "Ashfur" belong to Erin Hunter! :3) **Tiffany snatched it away, and shoved it back into Maddie's bag.

"Train's here." Hanna said, pointing.

"But I don't wanna go~" Emma whined.

"Stop acting like a child." Tiffany deadpanned. Emma frowned and trudged on, _not_ excited to spend the rest of her day on a blasted train.

Tiffany shoved Emma into a section and set a dagger in front of her. "Get up and you lose an eye." she stated simply, sitting down and crossing her legs. Maddie stared out the window, knowing she would throw up otherwise.

"I wish there were planes in Magnolia... I don't get sick on _those_." Emma pouted, reaching for her luggage.

"You get sick on everything _BUT_ planes! At least you don't die like Natsu," Hanna pointed out.

"Ungrateful fool." Tiffany added. "You could just walk there…"

"Nya!" Maddie screeched in alarm. "Holy shit, I just realized… Give me my book back!" Tiffany and Hanna facepalmed at this.

"It's in…" Tiffany started.

"Your bag…" Hanna finished. Maddie blinked, opened her mouth in an 'o' shape, and reached into her bag, pulling out 'Midnight'.

**Time skip to when they **_**FINALLY**_** get off the train**

**(Because we don't wanna bore you with the crap they did)**

**(And because the authors are too lazy to actually write it)**

**Damn train!**

**(**

"' /}

_||_ _ _ _  
(o)_)}_}}_}}_}  
'U' 00

**If the train shows up for you… then… YES THE FORMATTING WORKED!**

"SWEET GROUND!" Maddie and Emma exclaimed, face-planting on to the hard cement, possibly injuring their brains even more…

"Are you two done yet?" Hanna groaned.

"Wait..." Emma said, raising her finger **(A/N Not the middle one, gosh, you guys and your imaginations)** and laid there. Tiffany sighed, before nudging the two with her foot.

"If you guys don't hurry up and move, I'm going to use you as the floor." She drawled, shifting her bag a bit on her shoulders. Emma didn't move, whereas Maddie shot up like a bullet, dusting off her grayish skirt.

"S-s-so, wh-where are we heading off to?" she babbled as Emma took her sweet time.

"Ergh. So, where is it?" Emma asked, staggering to stand up.

"Well… the client was supposed to be meeting us here at the station…" Hanna said, looking at the Mission sheet.

"Hey~" Tiffany whispered, pointing to an extremely tall, fat, bald man who had his back facing towards. "Do you guys think it could be him? I mean, he is the only one here."

"Pff, no way." Maddie asked. "The mission says that the client was young, handsome, and-"

"Why hello girls!" The old man that Tiffany was pointing at earlier came lumbering at them. "Are you the young wizards that were sent from Fairy Tail to find my lost pet?" Maddie and Hanna stared at him in shock.

"Dood~" Emma gasped. "What happened to your hair?"

"Forget his hair." Tiffany said. "Why the hell are you wearing makeup? Are you some sort of transvestite? Or a pedo-" Maddie hurriedly clamped her hand over Tiffany's mouth.

"We apologize for her… rudeness." Hanna said weakly, bowing to the man. "She's _REALLY_ sorry." Tiffany blinked, shoving Maddie off of her.

"I am?" She asked unsurely, before receiving a hit to her rib-cage by Maddie's elbow. "Oh yeah… I am…"

"Don't mind her…" Maddie laughed nervously. "So, what is this animal you need us to find?"

"My cute little puppy, Flowers." He said, bright pink flowers appearing behind him. "She's very sweet and gentle."

"So I believe there is monsters in the forest, correct?" Hanna asked. "Also, may we have the… uh… pleasure… to know your name?"

"Oh! I'm Stephano." He laughed, and this time, bright orange flowers joined the pink ones. "And yes, I hear there is some pretty horrible creatures lurking there. That's why I haven't been able to look for my poor, little darling that's run away."

"I can imagine why." Tiffany muttered underneath her breath so he couldn't hear, causing Emma, Hanna, and Maddie to burst out into snickers.

"Well, I'll be leaving now!" Stephano squealed. "My other lovely pets need my care. Please find my darling as soon as possible!"

"Vee~" Emma squealed, spinning in circles after Stephano left. "Let's go find this dog so we can go home to our wyverns!"

_What do you mean back home to us?_ A booming voice -that sounded suspiciously like Akuma- came from behind the four. You really think that we'd just let you leave without us?

"Maru!" Maddie squealed, running up to her now red-ish wyvern. "And Lalia, Circletine, and Akuma! What are you guys doing here?"

Lalia rolled her eyes in exasperation. _You think we'd let our masters travel on their own?_

"Um… yes?" questioned Emma, now playing with Circletine.

"Akuma!" Tiffany shouted, craning her neck to look at her wyvern. "Could you let me ride you?" Akuma nodded, reaching his long neck down so Tiffany could climb on. Hanna also took this time to jump onto Lalia's back.

"Shall we start looking now?" Hanna asked, as Lalia stood up and started walking towards the forest.

"TO NARNIA!" Maddie yelled, Maru rushing forward, before taking a leap into the air and hovering. "Hey Maru, did you learn how to fly?"

_When Tiffany cut the chains. And when Akuma threw me into the air._ he stated.

_Hey! Hatchlings waste time! I had to make him learn somehow!_ Akuma defended.

"So, you decide to chuck your _child_ into the air." Tiffany and Emma deadpanned, as the four all began slow-clapping. "Nice parenting…"

_In my defense as the mother_. Lalia said, leaping into the air. _I regret mating him, and I also tried to stop him._

_ What's that supposed to mean?_ Akuma growled, also taking flight.

_But ma, you did that to me too!_ Circletine cried out, slowly flapping her battered white wings to join the others..

_Shh… that's our secret young un'._ Lalia said, hushing Circletine.

"I-" Hanna began. "Can safely assume that our wyverns are insane as well."

"Well." Tiffany said. "Took you long enough."

"Hey look!" Maddie yelled, trying to make her voice heard over the howling wind. "I think I see a dog over there!"

"Where?" Emma shouted back. "I don't see it!"

"It's in that clearing over there." Tiffany pointed. "How can you not see it? It's literally a giant brown dot."

"Uh huh." Hanna nodded. "Even Tiffany and I can see it. It's like our eyesight's gotten better since we've gotten here."

"Oh yeah…" Tiffany said, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, I haven't been running into trees lately." The four wyverns along with their riders swooped down towards the forest. As they got closer , they could see a small brown puppy barking and jumping.

"I think that's Flowers!" Hanna called.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Maddie yelled back.

"Heyyyy! Sherlock is _mine_!" Emma whined.

"Oh shut up." Tiffany said flatly, her mood foul because of the wind blowing her long hair all over the place.

As the wyverns descended, Maddie leaped off prematurely and ran over to the puppy. Once about 10 feet away she called to it- whereas the others were finally catching up.

"Flowers! Come here, cutie!" Maddie chirped. The dog turned around and growled, causing Maddie's mouth to drop. "E-eh?" She stuttered as the dog began to grow to a monstrous size. Before anyone could react, an even more terrifying-and gross- sight happened. The dog (also known as Flowers) slowly grew two heads that began to drool and roar. And as if that wasn't terrifying enough, three tall, rugged bears stepped out into the clearing. Their pelts splattered with blood, and their claws still had flesh on them.

"Holy shit!" Hanna, Maddie, and Emma yelled, all running to hide behind Tiffany.

"What the fuck am I?" Tiffany asked, irritated, as she pulled out her machete. "Your shield? It's just a bear-" Before she could finish, lasers shot out of the bear's eyes, nearly missing them by inches.

"I take that back." Tiffany said. "Requip!" Her machete was replaced by a giant scythe. Similarly, the other three also pulled out their weapons.

"Requip!" Emma yelled, an AK-47 appearing in her hands. "Sweet!" Hanna pulled out her pen and began writing runes.

"I'll get a barrier set up around us." She said.

"Animal Soul!" Maddie yelled, a bright light engulfing her, and as the light faded, the other three merely stared at her.

"Maddie." Tiffany deadpanned. "I hate to break this to you, but you're a _really_ small Shiba Inu."

"Bark! Arfff!" Maddie barked.

"What did she say?" Emma asked. An explosion occurred from behind them.

"Forget that!" Hanna yelled. "The enchantment's gonna wear off soon, you do know that, right?"

"Where the hell are our wyverns?" Emma asked looking around. "Oh shiz did they ditch us?"

"They're not healthy enough to fight yet." Tiffany explained, inspecting the area around them. "They're going to a _slightly_ safer place."

The dog didn't seem to be attacking them, only those bears were slowly- but surely- gaining on them, trying to knock down Hanna's barrier.

"I can't hold a barrier up for four people!" Hanna yelled, her voice getting a bit strained. "Tiffany get out!"

Tiffany glared at the mage, before relenting, and stepping outside the shield, and she watched as the barrier shrunk to accommodate the three. The bears instantly leaped at her, and she swung her scythe clean through not one, but two. The last bear shot lasers again at her, causing her to dodge and roll. Before she could turn to the other one, a shot rang through the clearing, and the bear slumped to the floor, dead.

"Whoop!" Emma cheered. "I got one!" Tiffany sighed in relief, and Hanna let down the runes.

Maddie immediately ran over to Flower, and they started barking (well, one side growling) at each other. Before long, Maddie's magic had worn off, and she had changed back to human. She was petting a now normal sized Flower's head, when she noticed.

"Guys!" She gasped, "Look! She has puppies!"

"COOTE!" Emma screeched, re-quipping her gun out existence, before rushing over with Hanna not far after her. Tiffany however, had climbed up a tree-and a tall one at that.

"AKUMA!" She yelled, her voice carrying on the wind. "YOU GUYS CAN COME BACK NOW!"

Maddie sweat-dropped, picking up a puppy. "Did you really need to climb the tree...?"

"Yes, it was completely and utterly necessary." Tiffany replied, jumping off said tree and landing besides the other three. "Don't judge."

"No-one will, calm your tits." Emma said, also joining Maddie and Hanna in petting Flower. She was slapped in the face. Hard.

"Should we get Flower back to the client?" Hanna asked, still cuddling the thing. While Emma was holding her cheek that had just been Bitch-slapped by Taffy and walked with them, with a mad derp face of pain on.

"Oh hell no!" Maddie said, clutching closer to Flower, struggling to stay on her back as the rest of the wyverns-who were walking in the back with Tiffany-glared on with jealousy. "The poor thing would be smothered by that fat man!"

"Arf, arf arf!" Flower barked, pushing her two pups forward.

_She says_. Akuma translated, the only dragon unfazed by the attention given to the dog. _That she'll be fine, and that she needs someone to take care of her and her pups anyway_.

"But, but." Maddie sobbed, putting her puppy dog eyes on. "Why can't she come back with us~?"

"Maddie, need I remind you that I'm not letting our house become an animal shelter?" Tiffany said, poking her with the butt of her machete.

"Also, dogs aren't allowed on the train, and the wyverns can't take her back, it would be too risky." Hanna pointed out, picking up both of the puppies so that they could move faster.

"But!" Emma also began to whine. "Can we at least get a cat or something when we get back to Magnolia? Oh, oh! Or a-"

"Hai, hai." Tiffany sighed, pushing all four of them (including Flower) forward. "Let's get going, the sun's about to set."

**Back at the Train Station**

"How are we supposed to contact Stephano?" Hanna asked, staring around the train station in annoyance. "I want to go home to my breyers!"

"Oh!" A creepy voice sounded from behind them, causing all of the girls to shiver and huddle closer to Flower (the wyverns had already begun to head back to Magnolia). "You've found Flower! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome…" Maddie said glumly, reluctantly letting the fluffy labrador go.

"Thank you darlings!" Stephano giggled, handing over a bag of jewels to Emma, and scooping up Flower and her two puppies. "I'll call you girls if I ever need help finding a pet!"

"Well." Tiffany said dryly. "I know we'll be back soon." Emma groaned, as she saw the last train of the day pull into the station.

"Do I have to ride… that _thing_?" She asked in utter disgust. Handing over the bag of jewels to her twin sister, since everyone knew she would lose all of the money if she held onto it.

"Yes." The other three chorused in unison, already used to this. "Now move before we decide to let you walk back."

"Okay! Okay! I'm moving!" Emma yelped, jumping onto the train and plopping down in one of the sections as the rest of the girls followed her.

"So, what should we do with this money?" Hanna asked, shaking the bag, causing the jewels inside to jingle.

"Well." Tiffany said. "We could split it 250 jewels for each person. Sadly… that's only 25 US dollars."

"Maybe we could use it to buy new magic equipment?" Maddie asked, pulling out her book.

"We should pool it and _then_ buy. Because say- a magic ericture pen is more expensive than a simple bullet-enhancer," Hanna explained.

"Aww, but I wanted a custom made twin pistol like my other one." Emma said hanging her head in shame. "Not a bullet-enhancer."

"Hell no! Are you mad? Those things are like... so freaking expensive!" Maddie yelled.

"Guys…" Tiffany said. "You know, I think we should talk about this after we get more money. I mean, we still need money to buy train tickets and such."

"I'll probably use 100 jewels and buy food for you dorks with the rest..." Maddie trailed, thoughtfully.

"We can make cosplay costumes ourselves." Tiffany pointed out. "Also, I suppose we won't really need transportation fees. Once the wyverns heal, we could just ride them."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH. _Cosplay_?! I WANNA DO THAT!" Emma and Hanna yelled in twin sync.

"We should do a villain theme." Maddie started. "Like, anyone you want…"

"ZANCROW-BBY!" Hanna yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I call Cobra!" Emma shouted, "Notice me senpai!"

"I call Meredy!" Maddie said, before everyone turned to look at Tiffany.

"What?" She asked.

"Jellal." Emma whispered for her.

"Oh." Tiffany blinking in realization. "You guys have been planning this, haven't you?"

"Yup!" They three others sang in unison, causing Tiffany to sigh deeply and sink her head into her palms.

**END! Next chapter- Well, cosplay+Fairy Tail guild members. Just imagine the chaos that will happen… We'll see ya then! -Derpies**


	5. Cosplay?

**Chapter 5- Cosplay...?**

Somewhere along the train ride Maddie fell asleep. She mumbled something about how Usa-chan and Natsu-senpai should cuddle.

"What the hell is wrong with our friend?" Hanna questioned.

"Everything." Tiffany replied calmly. She had learned to put up with this shit after too many years of Karate with her. Emma made a pitiful noise, her face green and knuckles white, as Hanna patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"If it makes you feel any better we're about 10 minutes away…?"

"Not helping…" Emma croaked.

"Well, we still have to figure out what we're gonna do when we get home, supplies for cosplaying are expensive." Hanna said, turning to Tiffany. (considering she was the only one who wasn't asleep or about to lose her lunch.) The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you guys know how they made cloth before there were stores?" She asked. "We could make all of our own things you know, it won't be _that_ hard." Hanna snorted at this.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered.

The train halted to a stop, and as people poured out, Tiffany was forced to drag Emma and Maddie out, as Hanna watched her struggle under the weight.

"Could you slap them for me?" Tiffany wheezed. "Please?" Emma immediately somehow jumped to life.

"GOD NO LEAVE MY POOR CHEEK ALONE!" She cried, huddling in a ball on the floor.

Maddie was slapped.

"What the hell?" She asked, irritated. "You fucking interrupted my dream about Natsu! You just don't do that!"

"I do it," Tiffany growled, making the Animal Soul mage stand.

"Whatever. You guys go home, I have to buy shit," Maddie groaned, shooing them off with one hand.

"Eh! We need to buy stuff too, ya know!" Emma argued.

"Oh fuck no. I will _not_ go into public with you weirdos when we _just_ moved here," Maddie replied as Hanna handed her some jewels.

"It's only the magic shop!"

"You guys go to the magic shop, I'll buy fabric and stuff."

"Aye sir!"

"The hell...?"

Hanna handed the jewels as Maddie waved to them.

"Sayonara!" She called back, walking towards the shopping district.

"I'll go with her." Tiffany sighed. "You know Maddie, she's gonna get side-tracked and completely forget what she came for. You guys should go home and take care of the wyverns."

**~W/ Emma and Hanna~**

"_Er_... which way was home again?" Emma trailed.

"Shit..." Hanna groaned. "We're lost. Where's Tiffany and Maddie when you need them?"

"Welp." Emma said. "We're screwed."

"Actually." Hanna replied, tugging on Emma's hood. "I can see the guild from here. We could wait there… But the problem is, how they'd be able to find us…"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma said in exasperation. "Taffy's like a freaking demon, you think she _wouldn't_ be able to find us?"

"...Okay... good point. We go to the guild," Hanna replied. She pulled out her pen and began writing on her arm. "Dark Écriture- Teleportation!" And her body began decomposing into little runes, floating away on the wind.

"Hey! What about me?" Emma yelled, trying to grab onto Hanna, but to no avail. Hanna let out a maniacal laugh (that sounded suspiciously like Zancrow's).

"See ya beach! You're on your own now!" Hanna laughed, her last words carrying on the wind to Emma. The poor girl just stood there, her body turning cold and lifeless.

"Well." She said. "Fuck."

**~W/ Maddie and Tiffany~**

"Oh~" Maddie squealed for the umpteenth time. "Look at that puppy. And that kitty!" Tiffany stood next to her, a tick mark apparent on her head.

"Maddie, this isn't the time to be ogling puppies." She snapped. "You can save that for Natsu and the cats that we're gonna get _LATER_. We need to go get the cloths, remember?" However, Maddie being who she was, didn't move from the spot. So, Tiffany dragged her by her Natsu scarf all the way to the cloth store.

"H-hello?" The cashier asked unsurely, scared by the intimidating aura Tiffany was emitting. "H-how may I-I help you?"

"Cosplay help, please!" Maddie chirped, a bunch of flowers appearing behind her. The cashier gave them a weird look, as Tiffany facepalmed once again.

"What she means." Tiffany sighed. "10 yards of black cloth, 5 yards of dark blue and yellow cloth, 8 yards of white cloth, 20 yards of blue cloth, 6 yards of purple, 6 yards of red cloth, and a yellow and red bow please." The cashier and Maddie stared at Tiffany in shock.

"You fucking _memorized _that?" Maddie asked. "I thought you had a shitty memory!"

"I do." Tiffany acknowledged. "But after staring at Fairy Tail outfits for so long… you get the point. Oi, did you get that?" The cashier looked up, hurriedly scribbling what Tiffany had said onto the a notepad** (A/N What's your favorite idea? Mine is being CREATIVE)**.

"H-hai."

"Good." Maddie said, fetching out the bag of jewels. "How much does it cost?"

"20,000 jewels." The cashier said. An murderous aura leaked out of the two girls.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison, heads tilting to the side and smiling a maniacal smile. "What was that?" Maddie's fingers irked in the motion of cutting with scissors, as Tiffany drew out her dagger.

"15,000 j-jewels."

"Please repeat that?"

"Uh- 10,000 j-jewels." The cashier stammered, hoping, and praying to whatever God was out there that he'd spare him.

"Okay!" Maddie chirped, her mood instantly changing back. "We'll take it." The cashier hurriedly rushed into the back room to get the materials, not wanting to piss off the two girls any further.

"That." Tiffany smiled. "Is how you get a discount."

"And I'm guessing that's how you got all that furniture as well?" Maddie laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe~"

**~W/ Hanna and Emma~**

Hanna's runes floated into the guild hall and solidified into her person.

"I'm back~" She sung, looking around the guild hall. It was fairly empty. The Raijinshuu had gone out training with Laxus, Team Natsu and Team Shadowgear had gone on a mission.

"Welcome back Hanna!" Mirajane smiled. "Where's everyone else?" Hanna let out a snicker at this.

"Tiffany and Maddie are out buying… supplies… and Emma, well. She should be getting here any minute no-"

"HANNA YOU SON OF A FISH!" Emma shouted, as she slammed open the door to the guild hall. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Actually." Hanna snickered. "I left you in the middle of a street."

"SAME THING. BOTTOM LINE IS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She cried, leaping towards her sister with full intents of strangling her.

"Dark Écriture: Barrier."

"Requip!" Emma yelled, summoning a pistol into her hand. "Bullet Storm!" The bullets shot towards Hanna, but as they got within a foots reach, they deflected, ricocheting back towards Emma.

"FUUUUU!" Emma cursed, staring at her gun. "Man, I wish Tiffany was here… She would be whooping your ass right now."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she'd give zero shits about your feelings, Emma," Hanna replied. "I'm sure she'd be sitting at a table, eating cake while watching us beat each other up." Hanna said, sitting down inside her barrier.

"Come out already~" Emma whined. "I wanna kill you~"

"Let me think about it…" Hanna drawled. "How about, NO." Cana and Mirajane watched the two sisters bicker back and forth.

"Well." Cana said drunkenly, taking another sip of her booze. "The guild's sure is gonna get even rowdier with them here."

"I SAID GET OUT OF THERE HANNA. BE A REAL MAN- NO, DERP AND FIGHT ME!" Emma yelled starting to fire bullets once again. Hanna yawned, taking out her pen once again.

"Dark Écriture." She muttered. "Silence." A large white "mute" symbol was shown on Emma's mouth. Let's just say, the guild was a lot quieter.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS" Emma mouthed, angrily crossing her eyes looking at the 'MUTE' sign from her mouth, but to her it was 'ETUM'.

Tiffany and Maddie waltzed in before Emma could fire another round of bullets.

"We're back~" Maddie sung, holding up the bag of fabrics, facepaint, wigs, and shoes. "And we've got all the materials we need!"

"I told you they'd find us." Hanna said, attempting to twirl her pen on her fingers, but dropping it to the ground in the process.

"Materials for what? Macao asked. "What the hell are you guys up to now?

"Opening the Chamber of Secrets." Tiffany said flatly, causing various confused faces to pass through the guild.

"Just, don't ask." Hanna answered for them. "Now... TO NARNIA!" And she bolted out the door, heading towards the tower. Emma was pointing to her muted mouth for help, but Maddie and Tiffany ignored her, going after Hanna. Emma ran out of the door after them, cursing in silence. The guild members just stood there. Completely in silence, and not sure how to respond.

At the tower, The derpies were already working on their cosplay, Maddie did the sewing, Tiffany the cutting, Hanna the designs and details, while Emma had to sit in the corner for fighting Hanna, being amused with a random string, still having the 'MUTE' enchantment on her mouth.

"You know, I like it when Emma has this enchantment on her mouth. This means we get some peace around here." Tiffany admitted, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Oh, yea," Replied Hanna. The two looked over at Maddie, expecting a reply.

Her focus was dead-set on her work.

"Woah..." Hanna gasped in awe. Maddie just completely blocked out everything as her hands flew wildly across the cloth, constantly pricking herself and putting on band-aids **(A/N lies~ in real life, Maddie is not this graceful)**. Emma on the other hand was poking at the string and tied it around her finger, making the tip of it turn purple, she untied it and did to the her other fingers as well.

Soon, the sun was dipping under the horizon, and the girls stared proudly at their finished work. It was almost an exact replica of what the characters wore **(A/N Pre-Time skip mind you, other-wise Maddie would be showing things nobody would want to see.)**, although the Zancrow outfit had a white shirt inside. And, by then, Emma's mute spell had worn off too.

"VEE~" Emma yelled. "I'M FREE!"

"Don't make me put that spell back on you…" Hanna warned.

"Please do." Tiffany groaned, causing Emma slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream her head off.

"We are _totally_ wearing these to the guild tomorrow." Maddie announced happily. "How do you think they'll react? Oh, and Taffy, you're gonna hafta let me draw the tattoo on your face."

"Oh my god…" Tiffany sighed. "I can imagine Erza's reaction. I blame you all if I die."

"If you die Tiffany, It's Maddie's fault." Emma said, putting her hands up, causing the girl to glare at her.

"You guys suck." Tiffany growled. "But, at least the costume's comfortable…"

"Let's go to sleep." Maddie suggested. "I call actually legitimately leaving early for the guild."

"Ayeeee!" They all chorused, as they headed upstairs, each clutching their own costume.

**~The next morning at the Guild~**

"Hello minna~" Maddie chirped, slamming open the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu yelled. "IT'S MEREDY, ZANCROW, JELLAL, AND COBRA! FIGHT ME!"

"J-jellal?" Erza stuttered, dropping her cake and staring at Tiffany. "Is that you?"

"Uh…" Tiffany said, backing away slowly, in a Jellal-ly voice.

"Holy shit, they fell for it." 'Zancrow' said. "It's us; Hanna, Maddie, Emma, and Tiffany."

"I look nothing like Meldy..." muttered Maddie, having no idea why they were convinced.

"AWW FUCK YOU, YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" 'Cobra' yelled, waving her hands around.

"Why are you guys wearing that?" Gray asked. "Well, it is very well-made…"

"It's cosplay." Lucy replied. "Even I know that."

"What are you children doing?" Makarov asked. "Tiffany, you know if people see you in that, they're gonna arrest you."

"I will blame everything on Emma, Maddie, and Hanna." Tiffany replied smoothly. "Don't worry about it."

"WHY WAS MY NAME FIRST?!" Emma screeched.

"Because you are an idiot." Hanna stated simply.

"Oh. I can live with that."

**And~ that's all we're gonna give you for now. Review, vote on the poll on our profile- all that jazz… and maybe we'll update sooner…**


	6. Guild Meetings- Blue Pegasus

**Chapter 6- Guild Meetings- Blue Pegasus**

After an exciting morning full of confusion and cosplay, the Derpies finally changed back into their normal clothes and returned back to the guild hall.

"I'm boredddd~" Emma complained immediately as she came into the room, flopping onto a table.

"Me too." Hanna agreed, but not in a whining manner.

"We just got back from a job, so taking another one would be a stupid idea…" Maddie commented, before starting to list off things they could do. "...Go outside-" She said before being cut off by Tiffany.

"Wow, how creative." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Hanna raised her pointer finger.

"Actually, depending on what we do, it could be fun."

"OBJECTION!" Emma screamed, startling Hanna and making Maddie jump at least 3 feet into the air.

"Dear lord, tone it down." Maddie yelled, shaking from being surprised.

"Anyways, we can't because the weather… Sucks~" She said, singing the word 'suck.'

"Ooh, I love the rain!" Maddie said, running out of the doors without a second thought.

"No wait-" A loud crackling noise was heard as lightning slashed open the gray sky. Maddie jumped up, and ran back inside.

"We warned you…" Tiffany snickered.

"Maddie's stupid~" Emma laughed.

"YOU LITTLE!" She yelled, and started chasing Emma around the hall.

"Ooh! I love tag!" Natsu said, as he and Happy also started chasing after Maddie.

"Aye sir!"

"Everyone here's an idiot…" Tiffany and Hanna said, jinxing each other.

"You owe me a coke!" Hanna said, pointing at Tiffany.

"Are there even cokes in Fiore?"

"...crap. YOU WIN THIS TIME."

"... right…"

Maddie managed to catch up to Emma, accidentally choking her with by hanging onto her hoodie.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Maddie yelled, causing white kitty paws to replace her hands and big white ears to sprout from her head. Of course- a white tail tied with a bell jingled behind her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the first time the guild has seen Maddie's magic for more than 3 seconds?" Tiffany asked.

"They've seen mine and Emma's properly but neither of you two," Hanna replied.

"Seems about time they get a good look," Tiffany replied, calmly equipping out the same giant scythe that had sliced the two '_laser bears_' in half. "Shut the hell up or off with your heads."

The two froze. Maddie gave one last gash to Emma's back and lost total focus, grabbing her head in fear of the mage before her. She turned fully into a cat and cowered under the table.

Tiffany's aura turned black. "I see you, Neko-chan~" she sung in an eerie voice. After Tiffany took a single step closer, Maddie bolted and climbed up Natsu, resting on his shoulder. Natsu was taller than Tiffany, if only barely.

_Safe._

"Damn you, mortal!"

"What the hell?" Natsu said, looking at Maddie resting on her shoulder. Suddenly, Maddie transformed back, crushing Natsu when she had returned back to being human.

"I'm sorry, Nya~" Maddie said, lifting one arm. And standing up. She dusted off her skirt, and looked at Tiffany.

"Animal Soul: Er... Puffin!"

A puff of purple smoke appeared... revealing a platypus.

"Fuck!" Maddie screeched, attempting to waddle away.

Tiffany laughed maniacally before reaching towards her, only to be blasted by a miniature blue attack orb that didn't do much damage.

"Shit... I angered the beast..." Maddie cursed, shuffling away as fast as she could. Tiffany roared in anger.

"Okay... we should help now." Hanna laughed nervously, slightly fearful for Maddie's health.

"Yea... that seems like a good idea," Emma agreed. Hanna walked over to them, and slowly pulled out the strawberry cake that they always kept with them in case Tiffany went on a rampage. The demon immediately stopped, and accepted her offering, causing Maddie to collapse on the ground in relief. Emma on the other hand was holding her golden pistol and aiming it to her head in boredom.

"Emma what are you doing?!" Mira yelled, terrified.

"Don't worry, I have no bullets in my gun at the moment so everything's fine~" She replied holding her gun in a ninety degree angle to her arm. As she made the gun disappear into thin air, Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I think we should _actually_ do something today," Hanna said, lifting the spell, "Hell, I don't care if we just walk around town until our feet give out."

"But what will we do then?" Tiffany asked looking around, ex-quipping her scythe now that her rampage was over. Hanna shrugged as Emma flopped back in a table.

"Ugggggggggggh," Emma sighed, then she shot up. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Maddie asked, plopping down in a chair.

"I wanna meet other guild members! Like a greet an' meet, to get to know them better!" Emma suggested, smiling.

"Well, its better than nothing…" Hanna added, Emma stood up and stood in a heroic pose.

"PRAISE ME PEASANTS!" Emma ordered, Tiffany just slapped her. Hard. Making Emma whine and sit back on top of the table, mushing around her check to make the sting go way.

"How the hell are we even gonna get the guilds to come here?" Maddie asked, phasing back as Hanna lifted her spell.

"You forgot who we have here." Hanna said, pointing at Tiffany.

"What?" Tiffany asked, blinking.

"Ultimate black-mailer here." Maddie agreed. "It's worth a try."

* * *

"So…" Emma asked. "Why are we here again?"

"Welp, it _was_ your idea." Tiffany said. "But did we really have to start with Blue Pegasus?" Hanna shuddered at the thought.

"Here's the plan." Maddie whispered, as the four of them huddled together. "We go in, we say hi, and then we bolt out of there before Bob does anything to scar us mentally, okay?"

"Everybody got your wills written?" Tiffany whispered solemnly. "You know, in case we don't make it out of there alive?"

"_If I die._" Emma began reading, fake-sobbing. "_I leave all of my possessions to my twin sister Hanna, Madeline Kelly, and Tiffany Qian to share equally. Except for my cakes. Give them all to Tiffany because we know that if I didn't, she would find some way to bring me back to life, and torture me to death_."

Suddenly, the door to the Blue Pegasus guild hall slammed open.

"Why, it must be my lucky day!" Hibiki called, sparkles appearing behind him. "Such beautiful ladies standing at the door of our guild!" Then, Tiffany's fisted hand happened to collide with his face.

"Whoops." Tiffany smirked calmly as Hibiki rubbed his cheek.

"We're looking for the civilized people." Hanna said.

"Oh, you mean Master Bob?"  
"Oh _helllll_ no!" Emma screeched, waving her hands.

"We're having a party and we need you to get all your guild members," Tiffany stated.

"And why should I do that?" Hibiki asked, before grasping Tiffany's hand. "Of course, if you go on a date with me, I'll gladly ac-"

"Because I have your baby pictures." Tiffany interrupted, pulling her hand out of Hibiki's grasp and slapping him.

"Why should I be worried?"

"The embarrassing ones." Tiffany continued.

Maddie craned her head and got a glimpse of the picture Tiffany had. She fell onto the floor laughing.

"I've been shot by baby pictures! I need a breathing machine!" She laughed, rolling around on the floor, kicking her legs wildly and gasping for air.

"Ehh~" Emma said, also leaning over, only to have Tiffany swat her away. "But I wanna see too!" Tiffany turned, ignoring the girl, and instead showing it to her twin sister.

Hanna joined Maddie rolling on the ground.

By now, both Hibiki and Emma were both very intrigued. Suddenly, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya appeared from thin air practically.

"Oh god, anyone but him…" Tiffany grimaced, clutching the photos to her chest and refusing to make eye-contact with Ichiya. Emma on the other hand, was frozen to the spot with disgust (and yes, this actually can happen). Maddie helped Hanna up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay, let's go before-" A finger poked the back of her neck, Emma shrieked and fell to the floor.

"RUN, WE'LL COME BACK FOR HER LATER!" Tiffany screeched, shoving Hanna and Maddie out the door.

"I'm sorry, Emma!"

Emma looked up to see the 3 boys looking down at her and Ichiya sobbing in the corner.

"FUCK YOUUUUU!" Emma yelled from the guild as the other 3 ran away.

* * *

"So." Hanna whispered, as the three girls peeked through a window from their perch in a random tree. "How are we gonna rescue her?"

"I refuse to change into any animal and go in there." Maddie stated firmly, ruling out that possibility. Tiffany stared thoughtfully at where Emma was currently sprawled unconscious on a random couch, as Ichiya and the Trimens gathered around her.

"Welp." Tiffany began. "I believe I may or may not have brought a grappling hook with me… you think that'll work?"

"Better than getting sent to the shelter..." Maddie groaned, gripping at her temples.

"Why the hell did you bring a grappling hook?" Hanna asked, staring at Tiffany weirdly.

"Well, because grappling hooks are amazing, and it makes you feel like Batman." The girl replied, re-quipping the rope into her hands, and unravelling it. "So, on three, we throw and pull? If we miss, I say we sacrifice Emma… forever." The girls could only nod, as they were honestly out of ideas at this point. Tiffany handed the rope over to Maddie.

"You throw." She muttered. "I can't hit a target to save my life." Maddie looked around frantically, before shoving the rope to Hanna.

"Nope!" Maddie denied. "Let Hanna do it." Hanna's sweatdrop slid down her face, as she watched the other two argue. After a while, she couldn't take it, and snatched the rope from both of them.

"I hope you both realize." Hanna said. "That I could just write an enchantment on the rope, and make it go invisible and straight to Emma…"

"But... it might accidently get Ichiya germs... and we'd have to TOUCH it..." Tiffany trailed off, shuddering at the mere thought of it.

"Oh my god, I have fucking hand sanitizer for you," Hanna growled, taking out a bottle of Aloe sanitizer.

"Tch... Fine." Tiffany replied, rubbing some of the green liquid onto her hands.

"Dark Ericture: Invisible!" Hanna chanted, drawing runes onto the rope.

"That's not invisible... that's green," Tiffany stated, staring at the green rope, as Hanna wrote the incantations for the rope to hook straight onto Emma.

"It's invisible to everyone else, dimwit," Maddie said, as if it was painfully obvious.

"Ah... no... I actually messed up the runes... it's just green." Hanna explained.

Tiffany punched Maddie in the side of the head, letting out a triumphant "HAH!".

"Either way, we can still use the grappling hook to get Emma. Also, FYI, this was a horrible plan. Not saving Emma, Emma's _plan_ about meeting all the guilds." Hanna said, receiving agreeing nods from Maddie and Tiffany. The Dark Écriture mage crossed out some letters on the rope, before rewriting them, causing the rope to turn different shades of purple before blending in with the surroundings.

"Ok, here's our plan," Maddie said, looking at the hook. "First, we throw the hook, and hope it does what we want it to do. Then, take Emma and RUN LIKE HELL."

"But the blackmail-" Tiffany began, only to be cut off by Maddie.

"Oh forget the blackmail." She waved off. "It won't work on Blue Pegasus, it's not like they have any dignity left." And if you watched closely through the window, just as Maddie said those words, most of the Blue Pegasus' members sneezed, before going back to their daily lives.

Hanna shifted the rope in her hand, trying to get a good grip on it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took aim, and threw.

The hook flew through the open window, right over Ichiya and the Trimen's heads, and hooked onto Emma's precious hoodie.

"We got her!" Hanna cheered, handing the rope over to Tiffany so she could reel Emma in.

"I can't pull her out with them still there!" Tiffany protested. "The next least important person is Maddie, I say she goes and creates a distraction!" That being said, Tiffany promptly shoved Maddie off the tree, and watched as she landed on her butt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Maddie screeched, causing more birds to abandon their perch in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Jenny muffled asked

"What? No." Some stranger replied.

"Oh shit." Maddie cursed. "Animal Soul- uh, uh Puffin!" A shroud of light-colored smoke engulfed her, and as it cleared away...

Tiffany began to laugh hysterically.

"You're a horse! Yeee!" Hanna screeched, waving her arms around happily.

"Oh my god!" Tiffany laughed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "A pegasus? They're gonna molest you to death!"

"Thanks for the fucking support!" Maddie yelled back angrily, but to them, it just sounded like a bunch of _neighs_ and _whines_, causing the two to burst into even more laughter.

* * *

At this moment, Jenny, Ichiya, and the Trimen decided it would be a great idea to slam open the guild door. They were greeted with a screaming pegasus, flapping its wings wildly and shouting curses in horse language.

Meanwhile, Emma could be seen dangling from her hoodie from a tree.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings!" Hanna shouted, as her runes formed what seemed like pixely wings on her back.

"Requip: Space Armor!" Tiffany yelled, changing armor, before leaping into the air. As she landed, what seemed like ripples **(A/N Think of Minerva's magic) **formed and expanded underneath her and Emma's unconscious body. "Come on Maddie, get out of there!" The girl/pegasus didn't need to be told twice. She took off, flying up to greet her friends.

"No! Pegasus-chan, come baaaack!" Jenny called from the ground.

"HELL FRICKING NO!" Hanna called back for Maddie, as the girl currently was incapable of speaking.

"Which guild are we going to go to next?" Tiffany asked, as she dangled Emma from where she was floating in the air, pulling her body up, and dropping it down, occasionally knocking it against some trees.

"How about Lamia Scale?" Hanna suggested, watching Tiffany toss Emma's body onto Maddie's back, much to the girl's chagrin.

"I say Quatro Cerberus." Tiffany said, grimacing. "Let's get the worst ones out of the way first."

"WILD!" Hanna shouted, fist pumping the air, however, a wave of silence met her, as the four continued through the skies. "God dammit you guys are supposed to say 'FOUR'!"

"Rejected." Tiffany grumbled, as they descended upon what seemed to be Quatro Cerberus' guild hall. "Only Emma would respond to that." The three girls (that were still conscious) prepared themselves for what would happen next.

* * *

**And… that's it. Trust us, we'd do more, but these chapters are getting **_**really**_**, **_**really**_** long (And also, amberleaf4100 has to work on the fanfictions that she's been neglecting… *coughforabouthalfayearcough*).**

**You know the drill, review, vote on the poll on our profile on your favorite character, all that good stuff… and… you'll… get… a… CAN OF CIRCLETINE.**


	7. Guild Meetings- QC, MH, and LS

**Derpies in Fairy Tail #42**

**Collaboration Fanfiction: lionstar77 (Maddie), amberleaf4100 (Taffy/Tiffany), Epixnezz101 (Emma), WarriorHorse7 (Hanna)**

**Chapter 7- Guild Meetings-Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale**

"Do I really want to go in there?" Maddie asked, sighing, as she switched back into her human form, letting Emma plop to the floor with a _thump_. Hanna began nudging her twin with her foot, and Tiffany bent down, and began jabbing Emma's face. Tiffany pulled out a marker, but before she could do anything, the guild doors burst open and a couple of Quatro Cerberus guild members walked out. Hanna immediately leapt up, letting out a cry of "WILD!".

The reaction was simultaneous. The two (whom Tiffany whispered into Maddie's ear was Nobarly and Warcry) shouted back.

"FOUR!" They yelled, throwing their arms up into the air.

"How do you know our guild chant?" Warcry asked, confused as he stared at Hanna and the two girls (Tiffany and Maddie) who were sitting on Emma's limp body. His only response was strange looks from the three girls.

"How do you not?" Maddie said, rubbing her temples. "Hanna and Emma kept yelling it back in 6th grade..." Tiffany smacked her in the back of her head.

"What she means is." Tiffany said, glaring lightly **(A/N in other words a death glare) **at Maddie. "Is that you guys always shouted it, and whoever's even _been_ to the Grand Magic Games should know."

"Oh... that makes sense..." Nobarly trailed, causing Tiffany to facepalm and sigh.

"Are you here to join our guild?" Warcry asked, painfully oblivious to the fact that Hanna had a Fairy Tail guild mark on her right arm, Maddie had the guild mark on her collarbone (which was exposed), Emma had it on her wrist, and Tiffany had it not only on her arm, but fabricated onto her cloak as well.

"In case you didn't notice." Tiffany said sarcastically. "We're all from Fairy Tail. I thought dog's noses were supposed to be good." The two's hackles immediately rose at her comment.

"Don't mind her!" Hanna shouted, trying to make her voice heard over their growling. "She's always this rude to everyone!" Seeing that nobody paid attention to this, Tiffany poked Maddie on the arm.

"That's your cue." Tiffany said. "Distraction time." Maddie glared at her.

"He- heyy!" She sputtered. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're our official distraction." Tiffany and Hanna replied simultaneously. Maddie sighed, as if this whole thing caused her great pain.

"Animal Soul:" The girl muttered. "Dog." A cloud of smoke covered Maddie, and once it was gone, it revealed a smaller-than-usual Shiba Inu. Eyes immediately turned to her. Without another word, Maddie was scooped up by Nobarly, and the two immediately rushed back into the guild. Hanna followed at a much slower pace, while Tiffany re-quipped, a chain into her hand, and once again began dragging Emma against the bumpy stone road.

As they entered the guild, a series of barks and howls greeted them. Tiffany and Hanna fought to repress snickers, as the watched Maddie getting poked and prodded by the Guild members. At this moment, Emma decided to wake up.

"Where the hell-" Emma started to ask. Hanna leaned over and whispered into her ear and told her what had been going on.

Meanwhile, Tiffany had headed over to the Guild Bar.

"May I please get 3 glasses of Apple Juice?" Tiffany asked '_sweetly_', as a murderous aura began to leak out from her. The bartender could only nod nervously, gulping as he hurriedly filled the three glasses with what Tiffany had requested. The girl carried the glasses over, and the three girls sat there, watching Maddie get molested by men who were dressed in dog costumes. At one point, Maddie got so pissed that she bit a guy's nose, causing the poor guy to run off whimpering. Hanna, Tiffany, and Emma burst into laughter, no longer able to hold it in. The guild turned silent, as all turned towards the girls who were clutching at their stomachs, howling with laughter.

"Oh, don't mind us." Hanna laughed, trying to keep her apple juice steady.

"Aye~" Emma agreed, laughing her ass off as she tried to wipe the spilled apple juice off of herself.

"Go back to what you were doing." Tiffany snickered. "You know, molesting our friend and everything."

"Dammit! Help me! You're just being fucking malicious!" Maddie howled, pawing Quatro Cerberus members away.

"I feel like it's trying to say something…" One of them trailed.

"Yes. I'm actually a human, so get your MITTS OFF OF ME!" Maddie wailed. The poor girl couldn't take it anymore, hopping out of their grasps, she stood on 4 paws and transformed in a puff of smoke.

"Dog girl!?" One of them gasped. Tiffany, Emma and Hanna fell off the table they were sitting on once again, rolling on the ground with laughter. Maddie's transformation failed- she still had Shiba Inu ears, a tail, and canine teeth.

"FRICK!" She screeched, now whining like a puppy.

"She's so cute!" Another member called out, reaching towards the girl.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! I'M ACTUALLY GONNA GET FUCKING ACTUALLY MOLESTED NOW!"

"Your problem, not ours." Hanna said, wiping her eyes from laughing.

"Oh my god, I don't know what's going on, but this is amazing." Emma said, still laughing.

"Somebody fucking help meee!" Maddie wailed as the guild members creeped closer and closer towards her.

"SASSY DOLPHIN!" Hanna cried from her spot on the ground, unable to stand up from all the laughing. Emma and Tiffany were besides her in similar states. Maddie cursed once more, and immediately dashed out the door and scrambling up a tree.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Hanna said, wanting to laugh but physically couldn't because her sides ached so much. At this moment, the rest of the guild seemed to realize that they were here.

"What are you guys here for?" Someone (whom Tiffany identified as Rocker) barked. Tiffany sighed, suppressing her snickers now that her entertainment had been taken away, and chucked a file at the man.

"Give this to your Master." The girl said simply, "April 10th, all the guilds that were in the Grand Magic Games are going to be there."

"And why should we go?" Bacchus asked drunkenly, swinging around his jug of wine. "Anything worth our time?"

"Well." Emma shrugged, still giggling a bit. "There'll be free food and booze-"

"We're in!" Warcry shouted. "Because our soul is always WILD…"

"FOUR!" The rest of the guild chorused. Hanna and Tiffany glared at Emma, who raised her hands in defense.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know what you just fucking did?" Tiffany asked, sending the girl a death glare.

"You just promised a guild that we would give them as much food and drinks as they want. You think we can get enough food for everyone that's coming?" Emma immediately paled at the thought.

"Oh shizzz." She said. Tiffany sighed, before taking out her marker of doom and writing on her arm.

"Welp." Tiffany sighed in exasperation. "Add that to the list of preparations."

**~At Mermaid Heel~**

After getting Maddie down from her '_tree of safety_', the girls headed over to Mermaid Heel. As they stood at the guild door, Tiffany pulled out the folder that contained the blackmail and information for Mermaid Heel.

"Okay." Tiffany began. "We are _not_ going to do anything that's going to offend them-"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you." Maddie commented, still shuddering at the thought of the Quatro Cerberus member's defilement of her.

"Oh shut up." Tiffany said. "Anyway, we're going to go in there, give them this folder, and walk out. Like we _SHOULD'VE_ been doing at these various guilds."

"I have a question!" Emma said, raising her hand high into the air.

"What is it?" Hanna sighed, pulling out her pen and playing with it (but still dropping it every 5 seconds).

"Where does Tiffany even _get_ and _keep_ her blackmail?"

"You." Tiffany replied simply. "Do not need to know that. I think you should all know that I also have files on you guys too…"

"You what?! Why!?"

"Because." Tiffany said. "Haven't you heard the quote '_to deceive your enemies you must first deceive your friends_'? Well, it went something like that, anyways."

"NO ONE SAYS THAT! THEY SAY '_Be close to your friends, be even closer to your enemies._'! You jerk." Emma huffed.

"You realize that those are two completely different quotes we're talking about." Tiffany deadpanned, as Hanna and Maddie watched the two of them bicker.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from within the Mermaid Heel guild.

"HOLY- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Emma cried looking over at the guild terrified, as she ducked behind her sister, trying to hide. Maddie also did the same thing, however stepping behind Tiffany.

"Are you just trying to make me feel short?!" Hanna yelled, stepping sideways, revealing an Emma that had curled into a ball.

"I don't like loud crashing sounds. It's only okay when its us wrecking havoc." Emma sobbed, curling tighter and tighter into a ball.

"Holy shit Hanna, Emma has became even more of a coward since 7th grade."

"You noticed." Tiffany drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go see what it is."

"I don't want to go in there Taffy-Chan!" Emma whined, waving a white flag as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fine then." Tiffany shrugged, pushing open the guild door. "You can stay out here… where Ichiya might be able to find you." With that, Emma sprung up and raced into the guild hall, pushing aside Maddie and Hanna as she rushed to safety.

The inner hall of Mermaid Heel was a complete and utter disaster. Dresses and makeup covered the floors, and Kagura was standing in the middle of the room as the rest of the guild members gave her a makeover. Tiffany blanched, and immediately tried to back out of the room, but Maddie, Hanna, and Emma were blocking the way.

And then, Milianna noticed her.

"Oh my gosh!" The cat-girl gasped. "She looks just like Kagura!"

"When I start to cry and wave my flag. You run like hell." Emma whispered, getting ready for her acting skills **(A/N Which are nonexistent) **to take place.

"But you do that all the time!" Hanna whispered back.

"Just go with it!" Emma said. Milianna's Nekōsoku Tube came flying towards them, and Emma immediately collapsed to the ground in tears, waving her white flag back and forth in surrender. The other three girls immediately bolted, Emma right behind them. However, they didn't get very far before the orange tube snagged all of their ankles, and slowly dragged them back to where Kagura was standing, covered with layers of dresses, makeup and perfume.

"We could do so much with these two!" Araña cooed, pulling Tiffany to sit in a chair next to Kagura, as she casually tossed Emma, Maddie, and Hanna to the side.

"What the hell…?" Maddie asked, as she wriggled around, trying to break free of her restraints. Emma looked up as her fake tears dried, only to see herself wrapped in orange ropes. However, nobody paid any attention to the three, they were already busy shoving Tiffany into outfit after outfit, and putting layers of makeup on her.

Finally, the girls decided on a dark-purple dress, that was (as Tiffany would've called it if her mouth had not been taped shut after letting out a dam of swear words) '_as frilly as hell_'.

"It's perfect!" Milianna exclaimed. "Come on Betsy, help me do their hair. KITTY-STYLE!" Kagura sighed softly at Milianna's antics.

"Mil." She said calmly. "I think braiding flowers into our hair would do."

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" Tiffany screeched, managing to get the duck tape off herself. "YOU WILL NOT BRAID FUCKING FLO-" The roaring girl was cut off, as Risly stuck another piece of duct tape onto Tiffany's mouth.

"Man, this one's a loud one." Araña commented, as she walked back into the room carrying a bouquet of various purple flowers. "However, we'll forgive her, since she looks so much like Kagura." A muffled yell was her only response.

Hanna, Emma, and Maddie stared on with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure-" Maddie whispered to Hanna. "Whether I should be laughing my ass off, or severely creeped out from seeing Tiffany in a frilly, purple dress."

"I know right…" Hanna agreed. "It's like that moment when you see someone you hate steal her strawberries…"

"Aww, but I want a flower crown too." Emma whined.

"They said they were going to braid flowers into their hair, not give them flower crowns."

"So? I still want a flower crown."

"Since Tiffany is currently being tortured, I will say for her: _Shut the hell up_."

"Ugh fine. At least your impression of her is good." A cry of '_what the hell is that supposed to mean?_' came across the room, as Risley had removed the duct tape on Tiffany's mouth to apply make up. The girl was squirming around, making it hard on the poor girl. So Millianna was forced to bind Tiffany even further. At this point, the only thing the girl could move was her mouth, which she used to spout some… very _**c**__**o**__**l**__**o**__**r**__**f**__**u**__**l**_ language.

At last, the colorful (and fabulous!) session had ended. Maddie, Hanna, and Emma had been freed from their bonds, and Tiffany- who had changed back to her regular clothes and washed off all of her makeup (but not after the guild got some pictures), still kept her hair up, as that was the only way she could persuade Mermaid Heel to come to the festival.

* * *

As the girls began traveling against the roads again, mainly staying silent as no one wished to anger Tiffany any further, said demon began plucking the flowers out of her hair.

"I am fine with the hairdo itself." The irritated demon grumbled. "But the flowers shall be killed." Emma scrambled around, trying to pick up the fallen blossoms, before sticking them into her own hair.

"Emma." Maddie deadpanned. "They don't look good on you at all."

"Stop judging meeeee. I wanted a flower crown and now I shall get one!" Emma whined, continuing to place flowers in her hair.

"Anyways, who's next on the list?" Maddie asked, looking at Tiffany and Hanna.

"Lamia Scale, I believe." Hanna said suddenly, as the guild hall was coming into view.

"Can somebody get me some tape or somethin'?" Emma asked, trying to keep a flower crown she made together. Hanna sighed and took it from her and put it on a rock. She wrote and enchantment and the crown was in a tight knot.

"Hehe, vee~." Emma said, putting the crown on her head as Maddie and Tiffany facepalmed in sync.

"Emma doesn't know how to tie good knots apparently, its gonna fall apart anyways..." Growled Maddie, stealing the crown and disassembling it. Her 3 friends watched in surprise as she put it all down on the rock. She began tying the tiny strands into complicated knots.

"How the hell are you smart enough to do that!?" Emma gasped. Maddie kicked her ankle.

"My grandpa made me learn. Damn that man and his missing finger..." Maddie growled. "They're boat knots." **(A/N: Yes, Maddie's real grandpa is missing a finger, and yes, he did make her learn boat knots. It was dreadful. She can also operate motor boats and one type of small sailboat due to his shenanigans.)**

"Boat knots?" Asked Tiffany. "Thanks for telling us."

"Yes, because I don't trust you with information, little Mrs. Blackmail..." Emma hid behind Hanna.

"B-boat…. knots?" Emma stuttered **(A/N: Emma has a severe fear of boats)**, Hanna facepalmed, stepping away from Emma.

"Can you not be a coward for once in your life?" Hanna growled, Emma shrugged and went back to trying to steal back her flower crown from Maddie.

After that flower crown incident was over and settled (as Tiffany had gotten pissed at them chasing each other around she chopped the flowers into little bits), they saw the doors to the Lamia Scale guild hall.

"Ok, so I guess it's my time to go in first?" Hanna said, consulting the band of misfits she was apart of.

"SACRIFICE!" Tiffany yelled, as she opened the door and shoved Hanna in and closed it. A blue light flashed from the cracks of the door, and the three girls peaked in hesitantly.

Hanna was frozen in a gigantic ice cube right in front of them, as the guild members of Lamia scale's jaws hung open.

"I _told _you I could make an ice cube like Gray ca-" Lyon began, turning over and seeing he trapped Hanna in there.

"Oh god!" He yelled, running over and shaking the cube. "I'm sorry, strange teenage girl! **I DIDN'T MEAN ITTT!**" He yelled, grabbing his head and pushing his temples.

"Eh..." Maddie trailed foo unsurely, as Tiffany and Emma started laughing.

"OH MY FUCKING DORITO GODS!" Emma laughed, falling onto the floor.

"THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" Tiffany yelled, cackling as she thought of Banana-chan (Hanna) and Gray.

"Umm... she'll get frostbite... and die..." Maddie muttered as her friends laughed. The girl could only sweatdropped and walk over. "I have a heart, unlike you two..."

Lyon was desperately shaking the giant cube.

"Step aside..." Maddie sighed in exasperation. "Hanna, you owe me one..."

"Animal Soul: Platypus!" Maddie commanded, as the pink smoke fluttered and a duck bill appeared on her face. Tiffany and Emma now lost it, rolling on the floor.

Maddie growled. "Platypus Light: Silver Blast!" She ordered, a shining silver ball flying out of her bill and hitting the ice-cube. Part of it shattered off, leaving a large crack.

"Nuuu! Maddie! Leave her in thereeee!" Whined Emma.

"She's gonna fucking die!" Maddie replied angrily, stomping her foot.

"Do it again, Miss!" called Sherry, running over and shaking Maddie's shoulders.

"I'm getting more embarrassed than she is..." Maddie grumbled.

"Nah, she's stuck in an icecube. It's much worse!" Tiffany cackled.

"Platypus Light: Silver Blast!" Maddie repeated twice, finally splitting the cube into two.

"Why not use a 'golden blast' to finish it quicker?" asked Emma, still giggling.

"Because I'd pass out, you _heartless piece of shit_," She hissed. "You fucking know that too."

Emma laughed, falling onto her back.

"Dude I can't breathe!"

"Do you need a... _breathing machine_?" Tiffany asked, laughing besides Emma maniacally. **(A/N: Inside joke between the authors. Ignore this.)**

"O-h-hh.. o-oh my god..." Emma managed to reply between laughs. "Y-e-s!"

"Anyways," Yuka said, walking up, "Who are you girls?"

"They just came and I accidentally froze one of them solid..." Lyon mumbled as Maddie, Emma and Tiffany bickered.

"No offence Maddie, but there's no way you'll be able to break that up only with silver blasts. You need a gold one since you're so weak," Tiffany said. "Weaklings gotta give it all they got. Especially with you."

"I love you too, Tiffany. And I'm trying my best. I'm not gonna sacrifice my consciousness for this shit," Maddie replied sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait, Can _I_ try? She is my twin after all?" Emma asked raising her hand high after her laughing fit subsided.

"No, you can't." Maddie said looking at her.

"Wait. TWIN?!" Lyon said in shock.

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question." Yuka said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Maddie, that's Tiffany and Hanna. Oh, and the other one is Emma," Maddie replied.

"So I've been downgraded to 'other one'?" Emma asked.

"Yes, the other one. Tiffany, got any ideas?"

"Hey wait," Lyon said, "Didn't you say something about a pair of twins?"

"E'yup," Emma said, grinning, "Hanna and I are twins."

"Ok, so basically Lyon just froze your twin sister…" Sherry said, trying to comprehend what has going on.

"But where are you from, and why are you here?" Toby said, walking up to the group.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Tiffany explained getting right to the point as she didn't give a damn about what else was going on around her. "We're holding a celebration with all the guild that participated in the GMG come."

"IT WAS MY IDEA!" Emma cried for a minute, before being slapped by Tiffany and went dejectedly back to helping her sister break free from Lyon's ice clutches.

"Uh, Lyon, can't you do something about that…?" Maddie asked, watching Emma struggle with her bullets.

"Oh, right." Lyon said, making the ice cube evaporate and Hanna land on the ground.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold…" She said, trying to warm herself. "Taffy-chan, please give me your cloak."

"Nuuu! I want the capeeeeeee~!" Emma whined, shaking her arms wildly, as both twins stared pathetically at Tiffany and her _long_, _warm_, and not to mention _badass_ cloak. The girl only laughed maniacally at the twins, wrapping the cloak tighter around herself.

"Nah." Tiffany teased. "You guys'll be fine… maybe."

"I have a cape too... except it's my size (which is tiny) and not as badass as Tiffany's..." Maddie pointed out. "Wait, but- I'm totally pissed at Emma."

Maddie tossed her cloak to Hanna, who pitifully wrapped it around herself. The cloak was not nearly as warm as Tiffany's, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks." She said, standing up.

"Let's get back to the guild. There are two fire mages that I can force to warm you up there," Tiffany said.

"Two? I thought it was only Natsu?" Emma asked.

"Romeo, dipwad," Maddie replied. This confirmed Emma's secret suspicions... Maddie was going to be cold and bitter to her until an outer force cheered her up.

"Anyways, we should still start heading back," Hanna said, "Thanks for freezing me I guess."

"I'm sorry!" Lyon said, going back to sulk in his corner as Sherry laughed her ass off.

"We'll be there." Toby cheered, waving them off as they walked out of the guild hall.

**Abrupt ending, but we have to end it there. I believe we shall now update on Saturdays (if the new chapter is ready), and if that doesn't happen, the next Wednesday at the very latest.**

**Next chapter is Sabertooth- and shall be posted... soon.**


End file.
